My YuGiOh Episodes Season 7
by StarSwirl05
Summary: The season finale and as before the "*" around text is for scenes without dialogue.
1. The Announcement of Kaiba's New Tourny

The Announcement of Kaiba's Newest Tournament

*Kaiba announces the rules of his latest tournament*

"Fellow duelists, I introduce my latest tournament rules to you," said Kaiba. First of all, like the Monster Spell or Trap tournament, you are forbidden to see the cards in your hands. Instead of summoning the cards to the field like the second Monster Spell or Trap Tournament, you set the cards in Defense Mode. On your turn, if you control a face down card, flip it face up. If the card is a Monster Card, leave it in Attack Mode, if not, send it to the Graveyard. No lifepoints are lost. The lifepoints lost are the same in this tournament as in the first version of this tournament. Neither player can attack directly no matter what the situation. You only lose lifepoints if the Spell or Trap Card is destroyed during battle. To be exact, you lose 100 lifepoints if a Spell Card is destroyed. 200 lifepoints are deducted if your Trap Card is destroyed during battle. All cards in the Monster Card Zones count as Monsters and all cards in the Spell and Trap Card Zones are Spell and Trap Cards. Now that I have given you the rules, use them to duel! Yugi Muto, you're my first opponent!

"Fine, Kaiba," said Yugi. *Yugi transforms into Yami using the Millennium Puzzle*

"I'll go first," said Kaiba. I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. That ends my turn

"So will I," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I reveal my face down monster, Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200)," said Kaiba. Then, I set one card in Defense Mode. Paladin, destroy his face down card! *The face down Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) is not destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3300* That ends my turn.

"I set 1 card in Defense Mode," said Yami. That's all for now.

"I flip summon my face down card, Dark Hole (0/0)," said Kaiba. My card may be destroyed but my lifepoints are safe since it was not destroyed during battle. Paladin of White Dragon, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Cyber Jar (900/900) is destroyed* No, Cyber Jar!

"Yes and you know what that means, Kaiba," said Yami. Say goodbye to your monsters! *Big Shield Gardna, Yami's mystery card and Paladin of White Dragon are destroyed* We must also draw five cards from our decks and set any level-4 or lower cards that we draw since this is how the card works according to your tournament.

"I set 3 cards in Defense Mode," said Kaiba.

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I also set 1 card in Defense Mode, ending my turn," said Kaiba.

"My move," said Yami. I reveal my face down card, Dark Magician (2500/2100)! Dark Magician, destroy his face down card! *The face down Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) is not destroyed* Not Blue-Eyes! *Kaiba laughs*

"That's what you get for attacking it," said Kaiba.

"I set 1 card in Defense Mode. Finally, I discard two cards to the Graveyard to make my hand equal 6. That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I set another monster in Defense Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I switch Blue-Eyes to Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Dark Magician! *Dark Magician is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3500* That ends my turn.

"I reveal my card, a second Blue-Eyes (3000/2500)," said Kaiba. Then, I set another card in Defense Mode. That ends my turn since you don't have a monster on the field.

"I reveal my face down card, Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set 1 card in Defense Mode. Sorcerer, destroy his Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3100* That ends my turn.

"First, I flip summon the mighty Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. Give me your best shot, Yugi!

**To be continued…**


	2. Kaiba's Revenge Part 1

Kaiba's Revenge (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I reveal my card, a second Blue-Eyes (3000/2500)," said Kaiba. That ends my turn since you don't have a monster on the field.

"I reveal my face down card, Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set 1 card in Defense Mode. Sorcerer, destroy his Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3100* That ends my turn.

"First, I flip summon the mighty Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. Give me your best shot, Yugi!

"I set 1 card in Defense Mode," said Yami. Sorcerer, attack his Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed* There goes your second Blue-Eyes, Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I flip summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Thanks to my monster's special ability, he gains 300 ATK points for every dragon in my Graveyard. I count 2. *Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's ATK rises to 3600* Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, destroy his Sorcerer! *Sorcerer of Dark Magic is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3100* There goes your Sorcerer of Dark Magic. That ends my turn.

"I reveal my face down card, Man-Eater Bug (450/600)!" said Yami. Your Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is no more! *Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is destroyed by Man-Eater Bug's effect*

"You'll regret destroying him, Yugi!" said Kaiba. You may have destroyed Blue-Eyes Shining, but your Man-Eater Bug is now in Attack Mode, meaning that even my weakest monsters can destroy it.

"I set 1 card in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I reveal my card, Dragon Seeker (2000/2100) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. When Flip Summoned or Normal summoned, this card destroys one Dragon on the field. My Luster Dragon is destroyed since it's the only Dragon on the field. *Luster Dragon is destroyed* I set 1 card in Defense Mode. Dragon Seeker, destroy his Man-Eater! *Man-Eater is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1550* That ends my turn.

"I reveal, Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) said Yami. Then I set 1 card in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I flip summon Gadget Soldier (1800/2000) said Kaiba. Next, I set 1 card in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I flip summon my card, Dark Paladin (2900/2400)," said Yami. Dark Paladin gains 500 ATK points for every Dragon Monster in either of our Graveyards or on the field, Kaiba. *Dark Paladin's ATK rises to 4900* Dark Paladin, destroy his Dragon Seeker! *Dragon Seeker is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1100* To end my turn, I set 1 card in Defense Mode.

"I flip summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)," said Kaiba. *Dark Paladin's ATK rises to 5400 by its effect* Then, I set 1 card in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I flip summon, Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his face down card! *The face down Mirror Force (0/0 is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 900* Oh no, Mirror Force!

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Yugi," said Kaiba. I won't explain how Mirror Force works since I already know that you know how it works. *Yami's Dark Magician Girl, Dark Paladin and Dark Magician of Chaos are destroyed by the effect of Mirror Force*

"I set 1 card in Defense Mode and end my turn, Kaiba," said Yami.

"My move," said Kaiba. I set 1 card in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I set 1 card in Defense as well," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I reveal, Battle Ox (1700/1000)," said Kaiba. Then, I set 1 card in Defense Mode and end my turn. There's nothing you can do to win this duel, Yugi! *Kaiba laughs*

**To be continued…**


	3. Kaiba's Revenge Part 2

Kaiba's Revenge (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I flip summon, Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his face down card! *The face down Mirror Force (0/0 is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 900* Oh no, Mirror Force!

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Yugi," said Kaiba. I won't explain how Mirror Force works since I already know that you know how it works. *Yami's Dark Magician Girl, Dark Paladin and Dark Magician of Chaos are destroyed by the effect of Mirror Force*

"I set one card in Defense Mode and end my turn, Kaiba," said Yami.

"My move," said Kaiba. I set 1 card in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I set one card in Defense as well," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I reveal, Battle Ox (1700/1000)," said Kaiba. Then, I set 1 card in Defense Mode and end my turn. There's nothing you can do to win this duel, Yugi! *Kaiba laughs*

"I flip summon the monster I had face down, Buster Blader (2600/2300)," said Yami. You know what happens now. Buster Blader gains 500 ATK points for every Dragon Monster on your side of the field and in your Graveyard. *Buster Blader's ATK rises to 5100* I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. Buster Blader, destroy his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 500* That ends my turn.

"I reveal the card I had face down, Morphing Jar (700/600)!" said Kaiba. We must discard our entire hands and draw 5 cards. Then, I set 1 card in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I reveal, Card Destruction (0/0)," said Yami. *Card Destruction is destroyed by tournament rules* I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"It's time to reveal my card, **Obelisk the Tormentor**(4000/4000)!" said Kaiba. I set one monster in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I reveal my face down card, Brain Control," said Yami. *Brain Control is destroyed by tournament rules* I set 1 card in Defense Mode. Buster Blader, finish his Tormentor off! *Obelisk is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 0*

"How could I lose?" asked Kaiba. I had this duel won!

"You play for greed, jealousy and hatred, which is the only reason why you lost our duel, Kaiba," said Yami. *The Big Five, along with Noah, suddenly reappear before them as holograms*

"Not again!" said Kaiba. You geeks already lost to us.

"That is why we must challenge you again," said Lector.

"We're sick and tired of being in our world so we're going to duel you guys to gain access to your world," said Crump.

"Blah, blah, blah," said Kaiba. I'm sick of your complaints.

"Well, were' sick of losing to the 5 of you," said Noah. My associates and I will once again challenge you five to a duel one by one. I'll be up first and my opponent is… Kaiba.

"Fine, at least this way, you'll get out of my life, Noah," said Kaiba.

"I'll start this duel off," said Noah. By the way, we're **not **using **your** boring tournament rules, we're using our rules and we will do it in **our **world. My Deck Master is Asura Priest. I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I play Spiritual Energy Settle Machine. This card keeps my Spirit Monsters on the field. In order for it to stay like that, I must sacrifice 1 card from my hand and send it to the Graveyard. Thanks to my Deck Master, I gain 500 lifepoints whenever my Spirit Monsters go to the Graveyard. As an added bonus, he also lets me summon the same Spirit Monster back to the field in Attack Mode at the end of your turn. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"I've chosen Blue-Eyes White Dragon as my Deck Master," said Kaiba. His special ability allows me to destroy 1 or more of your monsters when you destroy 1 or more of my monsters. I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in Defense Mode. That's just the beginning!

**To be continued…**


	4. The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five Pt 1

The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I'll start this duel off," said Noah. By the way, we're **not** using **your** boring tournament rules, we're using our rules and we will do it in **our **world. My Deck Master is Asura Priest. I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I play Spiritual Energy Settle Machine. This card keeps my Spirit Monsters on the field. In order for it to stay like that, I must sacrifice 1 card from my hand and send it to the Graveyard. Thanks to my Deck Master, I gain 500 lifepoints whenever my Spirit Monsters go to the Graveyard. As an added bonus, he also lets me summon the same Spirit Monster back to the field in Attack Mode at the end of your turn. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"I've chosen Blue-Eyes White Dragon as my Deck Master," said Kaiba. His special ability allows me to destroy 1 or more of your monsters when you destroy 1 or more of my monsters during battle. I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in Defense Mode. That's just the beginning! I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"Nice opening move, Seto," said Noah. I summon Otohime (0/100) in Attack Mode. I switch your Kaiser Sea Horse to Attack Mode thanks to her special ability. Susa Soldier, destroy his Sea Horse!

"You've activated my Ring of Destruction Trap Card!" said Kaiba. This card allows me to destroy 1 monster on the field and we take damage equal to that monster's ATK. Say goodbye to your Susa Soldier! *Susa Soldier is destroyed and Kaiba and Noah's lifepoints drop to 2000* *Noah's lifepoints then increase to 2500 by his Deck Master's effect*

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Noah.

"I activate Soul Exchange, allowing me to sacrifice one of your monsters in place of one of my own," said Kaiba. I sacrifice your Otohime and my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, end this duel!

"Not so fast, Seto," said Noah. I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny! This card forwards your turn by one.

"That ends my turn, Noah," said Kaiba. Do your worst, kid.

"My Susa Soldier now returns to the field in Attack Mode," said Noah. *Spiritual Energy Settle Machine is destroyed by its effect* I summon Inaba White Rabbit (700/500) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Shinato's Ark. This card forces me to sacrifice my monsters in my hand or field until their total stars is 8 or more. I sacrifice my 3 Spirit Monsters to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000) in Attack Mode. When my monster attacks 1 of your monsters in Defense Mode, the ATK of your monster is subtracted from your lifepoints. Shinato, destroy his Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1700* That ends my turn.

"My turn, now," said Kaiba. I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"Shinato, destroy his face down card!" said Noah. *The face down Cyber Jar (900/900) is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 800* Big deal, so Cyber Jar destroys all monsters on the field...wait, that's bad!

"No kidding," said Kaiba. Your King of a Higher Plane is toast! *Shinato is destroyed*

"We must also pick up the next 5 cards from our decks and summon in Attack Mode or set in Defense Mode any level-4 or less monsters," said Noah.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Kaiba. What kind of person do you take me for, a rookie? I summon Lord of D. (1200/1100) in Defense Mode, La Jinn the Mystical Jeanie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in Attack Mode and 1 monster in Defense Mode.

"I summon...nothing," said Noah. My monsters can't be special summoned. I end my turn. "It's your funeral," said Kaiba. I sacrifice La Jinn and Lord of D. to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. I will destroy you once and for all, Noah!

**To be continued...**


	5. The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five Pt 2

The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"Shinato, destroy his face down card!" said Noah. *The face down Cyber Jar (900/900) is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 800* Big deal, so Cyber Jar destroys all monsters on the field...wait, that's bad!

"No kidding," said Kaiba. Your King of a Higher Plane is toast! *Shinato is destroyed*

"We must also pick up the next 5 cards from our decks and summon in Attack Mode or set in Defense Mode any level-4 or less monsters," said Noah.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Kaiba. What kind of person do you take me for, a rookie? I summon Lord of D. (1200/1100) in Defense Mode, La Jinn, the Mystical Jeanie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in Attack Mode and 1 monster in Defense Mode.

"I summon...nothing," said Noah. My monsters can't be special summoned. I end my turn.

"It's your funeral," said Kaiba. I sacrifice La Jinn and Lord of D. to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. I will destroy you once and for all, Noah! I play Monster Reborn to revive Lord of D. in Defense Mode. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"First, I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode," said Noah. Then, I set four cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my first Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck.

"And you said **I** was the amateur?" asked Noah. Even **I **know how Pot of Greed works.

"Next, I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon, allowing me to summon two dragons to the field," said Kaiba. I summon a third Blue-Eyes (3000/2500) and Hyozanryu (2100/2800), both in Attack Mode. Finally, I use Polymerization to sacrifice my 3 Blue-Eyes to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) in Attack Mode. You're finished! Hyozanryu, destroy his Giant Soldier! *Giant Soldier of Stone is destroyed* Finish him off, Ultimate Dragon! *Noah's lifepoints drop to 0* A runt like you never stood a chance against me.

"Now it's my turn," said Ghansley. I shall duel against Kaiba.

"You dare challenge me?" asked Kaiba. Whatever, let's get this duel over with.

"First, my Deck Master," said Ghansley. I shall choose Humanoid Slime. My Deck Master boosts my lifepoints equal to half of the ATK of one of my monsters when it goes to the Graveyard during battle. Now to start my turn, I summon the mighty Amphibious Bugroth MK3 (1500/1300) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Umi, boosting the ATK and DEF of Fish, Sea-Serpent and Thunder monsters by 200. My Deck Master turns all monsters on my side of the field to Aqua Monsters. *Amphibious Bugroth's stats rise to (1700/1500)* Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"My Deck Master is Battle Ox and he gives my monsters the ability to negate the effects of effect monsters," said Kaiba. Then, I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Vorse Raider, destroy his Amphibious Bugroth!

"I activate Tornado Wall!" said Ghansley. This card makes it so I don't lose any lifepoints.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Ghansley," said Kaiba. I end my turn.

"I summon Worm Drake (1400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Ghansley. Then, I activate...

"Polymerization so you can form Humanoid Worm Drake," finished Kaiba.

"I see your obnoxious attitude has not changed," said Ghansley.

"No one asked for your opinion," said Kaiba. I see you're as gullible as ever.

"Anyway, I use my Polymerization to offer my Deck Master and Worm Drake as a tribute to create Humanoid Worm Drake (2400/2200) in Attack Mode. You're finished!

**To be continued...**


	6. The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five Pt 3

The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"My Deck Master is Battle Ox and he gives my monsters the ability to negate the effects of the effect monsters I choose," said Kaiba. Then, I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Vorse Raider, destroy his Amphibious Bugroth!

"I activate Tornado Wall!" said Ghansley. This card makes it so I don't lose any lifepoints.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Ghansley," said Kaiba.

"I summon Worm Drake (1400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Ghansley. Then, I activate...

"Polymerization so you can form Humanoid Worm Drake," finished Kaiba.

"I see your obnoxious attitude has not changed," said Ghansley.

"No one asked for your opinion," said Kaiba. I see you're as gullible as ever.

"Anyway, I use my Polymerization to offer my Deck Master and Worm Drake as a tribute to create Humanoid Worm Drake (2400/2200) in Attack Mode. You're finished! Humanoid Worm Drake, destroy his Vorse Raider! *Vorse Raider is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3700* I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"Humanoid Worm Drake, destroy his Gemini Elf!" said Ghansley.

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Kaiba.

"My attacks are negated this turn," said Ghansley annoyed.

"No duh," said Kaiba. I'm not a little Kid! I don't need someone else telling me how something works over and over again!

"I end my turn, Mr. Kaiba," said Ghansley.

"I sacrifice my Gemini Elf to summon Kaiser Gilder (2400/2200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Kaiser, destroy his monster!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Ghansley.

"Don't tell me, my monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed, right?" asked Kaiba.

"That's correct," said Ghansley.

"I knew that," said Kaiba. It appears you haven't changed a bit. You're still as dumb as ever. I've been playing this game for years! To negate your Mirror Force, I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit. By paying a mere 1000 lifepoints, your Trap Card is negated. *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2700* *Mirror Force is negated* *Humanoid Worm Drake is destroyed and Ghansley loses the duel by the rules of their tournament*

"It's my turn to show you, Yugi, that I am the master of Mathematics!" said Crump.

"Fine, Crump," said Yugi activating the Millennium Puzzle. My Deck Master is Dark Paladin. His special ability allows me to play my Spell Cards twice.

"I've chosen my Deck Master, Revival Jam," said Crump. He has the ability to intercept all of your attacks as long as I pay 100 lifepoints. I think I'll let you go first, Yami.

"All right," said Yami. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Nightmare Penguin (900/1800) in Defense Mode," said Crump. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Raigeki, wiping out all monsters on your side of the field. *Nightmare Penguin is destroyed* Gazelle, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You've activated my Mirror Wall Trap Card!" said Crump. Your chances of winning this duel are less than 10%!

**To be continued...**


	7. The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five Pt 4

The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"All right," said Yami. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Nightmare Penguin (900/1800) in Defense Mode," said Crump. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Raigeki, wiping out all monsters on your side of the field. *Nightmare Penguin is destroyed* Gazelle, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You've activated my Mirror Wall Trap Card!" said Crump. Your chances of winning this duel are less than 10%! My Trap Card reduces your monsters' ATK strength by 50% when it attacks. To keep this card active, I must pay 2000 lifepoints. *Gazelle's ATK drops to 750*

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I activate Umi, boosting the ATK and DEF of all Water Monsters by 200," said Crump. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Gazelle to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I activate Ultimate Offering, letting us summon extra monsters for a cost of 500 lifepoints per monster. I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 3500* Then, I sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 3000* That ends my turn.

"That monster can't get at my lifepoints," said Crump. I sacrifice 2000 of my lifepoints to keep the effect of Mirror Wall active. *Crump's lifepoints drop to 2000* I play Monster Reborn to revive Nightmare Penguin in Defense Mode. Then, I play Harpie's Feather Duster, wiping out 100% of your Spell and Trap Cards.

"I activate Gryphon Wing," said Yami. This card negates your card and destroys your Spell and Trap cards instead of mine. *Umi and the face down Tornado Wall are destroyed*

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do you fool," said Crump. I play A Legendary Ocean. With this in play, all Water monsters in our hands lose 2 levels and all Water monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF points. I summon The Legendary Fisherman (2350/2100) in Attack Mode. (Note: I will show Yami and Crump's Water monsters with the 500 ATK and DEF point boost as long as he has A Legendary Ocean in play.) I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I sacrifice my Queen's Knight to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 2500* Dark Magician, destroy his Legendary Fisherman!

"I don't think so, Yami," said Crump. My Fisherman can't be attacked by your monsters.

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I will not pay for Mirror Wall, therefore, it's destroyed," said Crump. *Mirror Wall is destroyed* Legendary Fisherman, destroy his Dark Magician Girl! *Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2150* That ends my turn.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck," said Yami. Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician Girl. Next, I sacrifice my monsters to summon the almighty Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I switch my Fisherman to Defense Mode," said Crump. Then, I summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus (3100/2000) in Attack Mode. Then, I sacrifice my monster to summon a more-powerful one. Meet Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus (3400/2100) in Attack Mode. Soon you'll be trapped here for all eternity while I escape to the real world in your body! *Crump laughs* (Note: The way Crump summoned Neo Daedalus is the correct way. The real card's summoning requirements are incorrect.)

**To be continued...**


	8. The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five Pt 5

The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I sacrifice my monsters to summon the almighty Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I switch my Fisherman to Defense Mode," said Crump. Then, I summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus (3100/2000) in Attack Mode. Then, I sacrifice my monster to summon a more-powerful one. Meet Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus (3400/2100) in Attack Mode. There are plenty more fish in the sea, waiting in my deck just waiting to destroy you. It's only a matter of time till it is summoned! I won't attack just yet. Soon you'll be trapped here for all eternity while I escape to the real world in your body! *Crump laughs* (Note: The way Crump summoned Neo Daedalus us the correct way. The real card's summoning requirements are incorrect.) Go ahead and make your last move. It won't help you anyway.

"Fine," said Yami. I've just drawn the card to cripple your Ocean Dragon Lord.

"Impossible!" said Crump. There's no such card!

"Does Raigeki ring any bells?" asked Yami.

"Not that card!" wailed Crump. Now I lose every monster on my side of the field!

"That's correct," said Yami. I activate Raigeki! *Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus is destroyed*

"Sorcerer, destroy his Fisherman, now!" said Yami. *Legendary Fisherman is destroyed* Make your last move!

"I end my turn," said Crump.

"Sorcerer, wipe him out!" said Yami. *Crump's lifepoints drop to 0*

"All right, Joseph, you and I are going to duel," said Johnson.

"What do ya mean by that?" asked Joey.

"Silence, this court is now in session," said Johnson. Now, choose your Deck Master.

"Fine," said Joey. I choose Gilford the Lightning as my Deck Master.

"My Deck Master is Dragoness the Wicked Knight. Thanks to her special ability, I get half of the lifepoints I lose unless my lifepoints are 1000 or less. I summon Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) to the field in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"_This is just like the last time I faced this freak," said Joey._

Flashback: (begin)

Johnson:"I call Hysteric Angel to the stand

Flashback (end).

"Before I begin my turn, let me explain the effect of my Deck Master," said Joey. He lets me draw 3 cards from my deck during the start of my turn. I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) in Attack Mode. Then, I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack as well thanks to the special ability of Marauding Captain. Goblin Attack Force, destroy his Hysteric Fairy!

"I activate Imperial Order!" said Johnson. This card negates any and all Spell Cards. All I have to do in exchange is sacrifice 700 lifepoints. *Hysteric Fairy is still destroyed and Johnson's lifepoints drop to 3500 then rise to 3750*

"Marauding Captain, attack his lifepoints directly!" said Joey. *Johnson's lifepoints drop to 2300 then rise to 2900* Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"I pay 700 lifepoints to keep Imperial Order in play," said Johnson. *Johnson's lifepoints drop to 1600 then rise to 1950* Next, I summon Queen's Double (350/300) in Attack Mode. Queen's Double, strike his lifepoints! *Joey's lifepoints drop to 3650* My monster has the ability to attack you directly. I set 1 card face down. That ends my turn. Victory will be mine!

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"Reveal Solemn Judgment!" said Johnson. Gearfried is destroyed for half my lifepoints!

**To be continued...**


	9. The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five Pt 6

The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five (Part 6)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"Before I begin my turn, let me explain the effect of my Deck Master," said Joey. He lets me draw 3 cards from my deck during the start of my turn. I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) in Attack Mode. Then, I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack as well thanks to the Special Ability of Marauding Captain. Goblin Attack Force, destroy his Hysteric Fairy!

"I activate Imperial Order!" said Johnson. This card negates any and all Spell Cards. All I have to do in exchange is sacrifice 700 lifepoints. *Hysteric Fairy is still destroyed and Johnson's lifepoints drop to 3500*

"Marauding Captain, attack his lifepoints directly!" said Joey. *Johnson's lifepoints drop to 2300 then rise to 2900* Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. My Goblins go into Defense Mode after they attack. There mode can't be changed until the end of my next turn.

"I pay 700 lifepoints to keep Imperial Order in play," said Johnson. *Johnson's lifepoints drop to 1600 then rise to 1950* Next, I summon Queen's Double (350/300) in Attack Mode. Queen's Double, strike his lifepoints! *Joey's lifepoints drop to 3650* My monster has the ability to attack you directly. I set 1 card face down. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"Reveal Solemn Judgment!" said Johnson. Gearfried is destroyed for half my lifepoints! *Johnson's lifepoints drop to 975 and Gearfried is destroyed* Your luck has come to an end!

"I end my turn, Johnson," said Joey.

"I call Judge Man to the stand (2200/1500) in Attack Mode by sacrificing my Queen's Double," said Johnson. Judge Man, destroy his Attack Force!

"I activate Skull Dice!" said Joey. This card will reduce your monster's ATK and DEF points. The number of ATK and DEF points depends on the number I roll. Go, Skull Dice! A 6! Your monster loses 600 ATK points! *Judge Man's stats drop to (1600/900)* *Johnson laughs* I must have missed the joke, what's so funny?

"My monster may have lost 600 ATK and DEF points, but it's only temporarily," said Johnson. That card is still not enough to stop my Judge Man's attack. Even **2** Skull Dice cards at the highest number couldn't prevent my monster from crushing yours. Now that I think about it, you could activate **3** Skull Dice cards and my monster **still** would have enough ATK power to wipe out your Goblins. Judge Man, destroy his Goblins! *Goblin Attack Force is destroyed* So far, I find you guilty of sloppy dueling. Make your move, Joseph.

"My move," said Joey. _Uh oh, my deck's pretty low. I need to win this duel before my deck gets depleted._ _Yes, just what I needed!_ I activate Raigeki! Now all of your monsters on the field are destroyed. *Judge Man is destroyed* Next, I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set one card face down and end my turn. On my next turn, this duel's over!

"I use the power of Monster Reborn to revive my Judge Man to the field," said Johnson. Then, I summon Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) in Attack Mode. Judge Man, destroy his Alligator's Sword! *Alligator's Sword is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 2950* Hysteric Fairy, take a bite out of his lifepoints!

"I don't think so!" said Joey. I activate Mirror Force! This card wipes out all monsters on your side of the field in Attack Position. *Judge Man and Hysteric Fairy are destroyed*

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," said Johnson. 

"I activate Heavy Storm!" said Joey. All Spell and Trap Cards are destroyed. *Johnson's face down cards are destroyed* Wait till you see what I got planned next!

**To be continued...**


	10. The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five Pt 7

The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five (Part 7)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"My move," said Joey. _Uh oh, my deck's pretty low. I need to win this duel before my deck gets depleted._ _Yes, just what I needed!_ I activate Raigeki! Now all of your monsters on the field are destroyed. *Judge Man is destroyed* Next, I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set one card face down and end my turn. On my next turn, this duel's over!

"I use the power of Monster Reborn to revive my Judge Man to the field," said Johnson. Then, I summon Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) in Attack Mode. Judge Man, destroy his Alligator's Sword! *Alligator's Sword is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 2950* Hysteric Fairy, take a bite out of his lifepoints!

"I don't think so!" said Joey. I activate Mirror Force! This card wipes out all monsters on your side of the field in Attack Position. *Judge Man and Hysteric Fairy are destroyed*

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," said Johnson. 

"I activate Heavy Storm!" said Joey. All Spell and Trap Cards are destroyed. *Johnson's face down cards are destroyed* Wait till you see what I got planned next! Next, I activate Premature Burial to revive Gearfried the Iron Knight for the small price of 800 lifepoints.*Joey's lifepoints drop to 2150* Then, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Goblin Attack Force. Finally, I sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon the ultimate warrior, Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400) in Attack Mode! Gilford, attack his lifepoints directly! *Johnson's lifepoints drop to 0* *Noah suddenly appears before them*

"I find you guilty of cheating!" said Johnson.

"And I find you, Johnson, guilty of losing this duel!" said Noah.

"But Mr. Noah..!" said Johnson.

"Silence!" said Noah. I've had enough of your pathetic excuses!

"Just give me another chance!" said Johnson.

"Tell it to someone who cares!" said Noah. We're through and you are to be trapped here in this Virtual World for all eternity! *Meanwhile, Lector and the rest of Yami's gang are outside*

"Mr. Muto, it's time that I, Lector, defeat you once and for all!" said Lector. Choose your Deck Master so we can get started with this duel.

"I choose Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight and thanks to his special ability, I can offer 1 monster as a tribute to inflict half of that monster's ATK to your lifepoints. He also lets me discard 1 card to the Graveyard to allow one of my monsters to attack directly.

"I've chosen Injection Fairy Lily as my Deck Master," said Lector. Her special ability boosts my lifepoints by half of the destroyed monster's ATK whenever one of my monsters goes to the Graveyard.

"I'll start this duel," said Yami. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Lector. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Soldier to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"You've just triggered my Solemn Wishes Trap Card," said Lector. I gain 500 lifepoints whenever I draw 1 or more cards.

"Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Luster Dragon!" said Yami. *Luster Dragon is destroyed and Lector's lifepoints drop to 3900 but then rise to 4850 by his Deck Master's effect* Next, I reveal my face down card, Raigeki Break! This card destroys 1 card on the field at a cost of 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard. Your Solemn Wishes is gone!

**To be continued...**


	11. The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five Pt 8

The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five (Part 8)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I'll start this duel," said Yami. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Lector. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Soldier to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"You've just triggered my Solemn Wishes Trap Card," said Lector. I gain 500 lifepoints whenever I draw 1 or more cards.

"Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Luster Dragon!" said Yami. *Luster Dragon is destroyed and Lector's lifepoints drop to 3900 but then rise to 4850 by his Deck Master's effect* Next, I reveal my face down card, Raigeki Break! This card destroys 1 card on the field at a cost of 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard. Your Solemn Wishes is gone! Solemn Wishes is destroyed. Next, I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

"Let me guess, my monsters can't attack for 3 of my turns?" asked Lector.

"Indeed," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I set 1 card face down and summon Komori Dragon (1500/1200) in Defense Mode," said Lector. That ends my turn.

"My move," said Yami. I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I activate Ultimate Offering," said Lector. This card allows us to summon or set additional monsters. For each monster we summon or set, it costs us 500 lifepoints. I summon another Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode by my card's effect. *Lector's lifepoints drop to 4350* Next, I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed by its effect*

"I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards from my deck," said Yami. Next, I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Spirit Ryou (1000/1000) in Defense Mode," said Lector. Next, I use the effect of Ultimate Offering to summon Pitch-Dark Dragon (900/600) in Defense Mode. *Lector's lifepoints drop to 3850* Make your move!

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna and my Queen's Knight to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I offer my Magicians as a tribute to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode.

"You're down to 3500 lifepoints thanks to Ultimate Offering," said Lector.

"I don't think so," said Yami. My Sorcerer is a Special Summon; therefore, I can summon him without paying. Sorcerer, destroy his Spear Dragon! *Spear Dragon is destroyed and Lector's lifepoints drop to 2550 then rise to 3500 by his Deck Master's effect* That ends my turn.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Spear Dragon," said Lector. Next, I activate my Polymerization Spell Card. By offering my Dragon monsters, I can summon the ultimate monster.

"Not Mythic Dragon!" wailed Yami.

"Oh yes," said Lector. I offer my Dragons as a tribute to summon the almighty Mythic Dragon (5000/5000) in Attack Mode. Mythic Dragon, destroy his Sorcerer of Dark Magic! It's all over Mr. Muto. My Mythic Dragon is the last monster you will ever see and it is the very monster that will wipe out your lifepoints!

**To be continued...**


	12. The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five Pt 9

The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five (Part 9)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna and my Queen's Knight to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I offer my Magicians as a tribute to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode.

"You're down to 3500 lifepoints thanks to Ultimate Offering," said Lector.

"I don't think so," said Yami. My Sorcerer is a Special Summon; therefore, I can summon him without paying. Sorcerer, destroy his Spear Dragon! *Spear Dragon is destroyed and Lector's lifepoints drop to 2550 then rise to 3500 by his Deck Master's effect* That ends my turn.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Spear Dragon," said Lector. Next, I activate my Polymerization Spell Card. By offering my Dragon monsters, I can summon the ultimate monster.

"Not Mythic Dragon!" wailed Yami.

"Oh yes," said Lector. I offer my Dragons as a tribute to summon the almighty Mythic Dragon (5000/5000) in Attack Mode. Mythic Dragon, destroy his Sorcerer of Dark Magic! It's all over Mr. Muto. My Mythic Dragon is the last monster you will ever see and it is the very monster that will wipe out your lifepoints! *Sorcerer of Dark Magic is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2200* Give me your best shot!

"All right," said Yami. I will! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician in Defense Mode. Then, I summon Magical Scientist (300/300) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"Mythic Dragon, destroy his Dark Magician!" said Lector.

"I still have one card left," said Yami. I activate Mirror Force! This card destroys all monsters on your side of the field in Attack Position. *Mythic Dragon is destroyed*

"I guarantee that you'll pay for crushing my Mythic Dragon, Mr. Muto," said Lector. I end my turn.

"I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards and then discard 2 afterwards," said Yami. _Excellent, this is just what I need!_ I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw from our decks until we have 6 cards in our hands. (Note: there were 2 different versions of this card; one has the exact effect as on the show, which is both players draw until they each have 6 cards in both player's hands, and the other, now available in The Lost Millennium, has this effect or something similar: Remove all cards from your side of the field and hand from play. Draw from your deck until you have 2 cards in your hand.) Then, I activate the effect of Magical Scientist, allowing me to summon a level-6 or lower Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck to the field for a cost of 1000 lifepoints. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 1200* Meet Dark Flare Knight in Attack Mode! Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. *Dark Flare Knight disappears from the field* My monster returns to the Fusion Deck at the end of my turn by Scientist's effect.

"I summon Mirage Dragon (1600/600) in Defense Mode," said Lector. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Dark Magician in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I activate Magical Scientist's effect again. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 200* I summon the Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) to the field in Attack Mode. Next, I fuse my 2 monsters together using Polymerization to form Dark Flare Knight (2200/800) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I switch Mirage Dragon to Attack Mode," said Lector. Mirage Dragon, destroy his Dark Flare Knight! Flare Knight is destroyed. That ends my turn.

"Thanks for destroying Dark Flare Knight," said Yami. That's exactly what I hoped you'd do. Thanks to Dark Flare Knight's ability, I get to summon Mirage Knight to the field in his place. Mirage Knight, destroy his Mirage Dragon!

**To be continued...**


	13. The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five Pt 10

The Wrath of Noah and the Big Five (Part 10)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I summon Mirage Dragon (1600/600) in Defense Mode," said Lector. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Dark Magician in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I activate Magical Scientists' effect again. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 200* I summon the Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) to the field in Attack Mode. Next, I fuse my 2 monsters together using Polymerization to form Dark Flare Knight (2200/800) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I switch Mirage Dragon to Attack Mode," said Lector. Mirage Dragon, destroy his Dark Flare Knight! Flare Knight is destroyed. That ends my turn

"Thanks for destroying Dark Flare Knight," said Yami. That's exactly what I hoped you'd do. Thanks to Dark Flare Knight's ability, I get to summon Mirage Knight to the field in his place. Say hello to Mirage Knight (2800/2000)! Mirage Knight, destroy his Mirage Dragon! *Mirage Knight's ATK rises to 4400 by its effect*

"How did your monster's ATK strength increase, Mr. Muto?" asked Lector.

"When my monster attacks one of your monsters, his ATK gets increased by the attacked monsters' original ATK points. *Mirage Dragon is destroyed and Lector's lifepoints drop to 700 but then rise to 1500 by his Deck Master's effect.* That ends my turn. *Mirage Knight vanishes* At the end of my turn that my monster declared an attack, it is removed from the game.

"You made a fine effort, but, that effort wasn't good enough to defeat me," said Lector. I activate Cost Down, reducing the level of my monsters on my hand by 2. Now, I summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. Let's see you get out of this!

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I activate the special ability of my Deck Master, by discarding 1 card to the Graveyard, Beta can attack you directly. Go, my Magnet Warrior, direct attack!

"I activate Emergency Provisions," said Lector. By sending 1 or more of my Spell or Trap Cards to the Graveyard, my lifepoints increase by 1000 per Spell or Trap Card destroyed. I destroy **both** of my face down cards, giving me 2000 more lifepoints. *Lector's lifepoints rise to 3500, then drop to 1800*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"Jinzo, destroy his Magnet Warrior and wipe out his lifepoints!" said Lector.

"I activate Offerings to the Doomed!" said Yami. This card destroys 1 monster on the field at a cost of skipping my next Draw Phase. Goodbye to your Jinzo! *Jinzo is destroyed* *Lector's lifepoints rise to 3000 by his Deck Master's effect*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Lector.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" said Yami This card destroys 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. Say goodbye to your face down card!

"I activate Magic Jammer!" said Lector. This card negates your Typhoon at a cost of 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard. *Mystical Space Typhoon is negated*

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Beta, attack his lifepoints! *Lector's lifepoints drop to 1300* Gamma, finish him off! *Lector's lifepoints drop to 0*

"To make up for this fool's loss, I will now step in," said Nesbitt.

"I don't think so!" said Noah. I have had it with the 5 of you! You expect me to believe you'll defeat Joseph Wheeler, Nesbitt? Not a chance! The five of you are now to be trapped here for the rest of eternity! Be gone! *The Big 5 dissipate from the Virtual World*

"You 5 haven't seen the last of me!" said Noah. *Noah disappears and the gang is returned to the Real World*

"All right, now that that nonsense is over with, let the tournament continue!" said Kaiba.


	14. The Tournament Continues

The Tournament Continues

"Now let's get on with this tournament!" said Kaiba. *Suddenly, the gang sees Bakura walking down the street*

"Yugi, time to make you pay for defeating me in Battle City," said Bakura.

**Flashback (begin)**

**Bakura: So if you want to use your Egyptian God Card, Yugi, why don't you use it on me right now?**

**Yami: All right, now, go, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack!**

**Bakura: **_**Yugi's won this round, but I'll be back. **_

**Flashback (end)**

"Let's get on with this duel," said Bakura. I set 1 card in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I also set 1 card in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn as well.

"I reveal my face down card, Sangan (1000/600)," said Bakura. Next, I set another card in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I flip summon, Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set 1 card in Defense Mode. Celtic Guardian, destroy his Sangan! *Sangan is destroyed and Bakura's lifepoints drop to 3600*

"Now I get to add a card with an ATK of 1500 or less, that includes Spell and Trap Cards, since they have 0 ATK points even though they are normally **not **considered monsters," said Bakura. Before I can choose my card, I must remove all monsters in my deck with over 1500 ATK points. The cards are returned to the deck once the card has been chosen, without looking, that is and the deck is shuffled afterwards. All right, I've chosen my monster and my deck is shuffled. Now, finish your turn!

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I reveal my face down card, Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. Next, I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. Dark Necrofear, destroy his Celtic Guardian! *Celtic Guardian is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3200* That ends my turn.

"I reveal **my** face down card, Man-Eater Bug (450/600)," said Yami. First, I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. Next, using the effect of Man-Eater Bug, I destroy your Necrofear! *Dark Necrofear is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"Your pitiful bug is about to be squashed by my face down card, Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600) in Attack Mode. Next, I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. Dark Ruler, destroy his Man-Eater! *Man-Eater is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1200* That ends my turn.

"I reveal my face down monster, the Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800)," said Yami. Next, I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. Now my Sorcerer, destroy his Ha Des! *Ha Des is destroyed and Bakura's lifepoints drop to 2850* That ends my turn.

"I reveal my face down card, The Earl of Demise (2000/700)," said Bakura. Next, I set another monster in Defense Mode. Earl of Demise, destroy his face down card! *The face down Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) is not destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I set 1 card in Defense Mode," said Yami. Sorcerer, destroy his Earl of Demise! *Earl of Demise is destroyed and Bakura's lifepoints drop to 1650* That shall end my turn.

"I reveal my card...started Bakura. Suddenly, Kaiba makes an unexpected appearance.

"Fellow duelists, due to how dull and boring this tournament has become, I've decided to cancel the remains of this tournament and start a new one," said Kaiba. The new tournament is...Normal! That means that this is a regular Duel Monsters Tournament. Now, get out there and duel! Meanwhile, Bakura is lurking around.

"It's time that I defeat Yugi Muto once and for all!" said Bakura. I'll make sure I am the victor and he is the loser. *Bakura laughs* *Elsewhere in Battle City...*

"Well, time to go find someone to duel with!" said Yugi.


	15. Bakura's Revenge Part 1

Bakura's Revenge (Part 1)

"Yugi, time for me to banish you to the Shadow Realm!" said Bakura. Since we got cut off from our duel from the previous tournament, let's start over.

"Fine," said Yami.

"I'll start," said Bakura. I summon Sangan (1000/600) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"Sangan is a weak defense, making it easy to destroy," thought Yami. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. Beta, destroy his monster!

"You've just triggered my Trap Card, Destiny Board!" said Bakura. At the end of your turn, Destiny Board allows me to activate the next letter of the message, and speaking of letters, the first letter is "F". *Sangan is still destroyed*

"This is the same strategy you used on me before," said Yami.

"Yes, and this time it will lead me to victory," said Bakura. Thanks to Sangan, I get add 1 monster with an ATK strength if 1500 or lower to my hand.

"I shall place 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1300/1800) in Defense Mode," said Bakura. Try to destroy this monster!

"Very well," said Yami. I sacrifice my Magnet Warrior to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his monster!

"He took my bait once again," thought Bakura. *Gross Ghost is destroyed*

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"My turn," said Bakura. Before my turn begins, I play Spirit Message "I". Only 3 letters left! I summon Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Card Destruction, forcing both players to throw out their hands and draw from their decks until they have the same number of cards in their hands that they discarded. Next, I remove my Earl of Demise, sent to the Graveyard by Card Destruction, Gross Ghost and Sangan from the game to call forth Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) in Attack Mode.

"Hold on, that's 2 monsters in 1 turn! The rules state that only 1 Normal Summon per turn unless otherwise stated," said Yami.

"Apparently, you're unaware of Dark Necrofear's hidden ability," said Bakura. The only way to summon this creature is to remove 3 Fiend-Type monsters from my Graveyard.

"So it is considered a Special Summon?" asked Yami.

"That is correct," said Bakura. Dark Necrofear, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!

"You've activated my Magic Cylinder!" said Yami. Your monster's ATK strength is taken out of your lifepoints. *Bakura's lifepoints drop to 1800*

"I end my turn," said Bakura.

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"By the way, I forgot to mention that I have to pay 900 lifepoints for Shadowknight's effect. *Bakura's lifepoints drop to 900* Next, since your turn's done, I activate Spirit Message "N". Then, I sacrifice my monster to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600) in Attack Mode.

"You've activated my Trap Hole!" said Yami. This Trap destroys any monster with an ATK of 1000 or more when summoned. *Ha Des is destroyed*

"Dark Necrofear, destroy his Magician!" said Bakura. *Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3800* Once I defeat you, you will be trapped in the Dark Abyss!

**To be continued...**


	16. Bakura's Revenge Part 2

Bakura's Revenge (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"Apparently, you're unaware of Dark Necrofear's hidden ability," said Bakura. The only way to summon this creature is to remove 3 Fiend-Type monsters from my Graveyard.

"So it is considered a Special Summon?" asked Yami.

"That is correct," said Bakura. Dark Necrofear, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!

"You've activated my Magic Cylinder!" said Yami. Your monster's ATK strength is taken out of your lifepoints. *Bakura's lifepoints drop to 1800*

"I end my turn," said Bakura.

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"By the way, I forgot to mention that I have to pay 900 lifepoints for Shadowknight's effect. *Bakura's lifepoints drop to 900* Next, since your turn's done, I activate Spirit Message "N". Then, I sacrifice my monster to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600) in Attack Mode.

"You've activated my Trap Hole!" said Yami. This Trap destroys any monster with an ATK of 1000 or more when summoned. *Ha Des is destroyed*

"Dark Necrofear, destroy his Magician!" said Bakura. *Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3800* Once I defeat you, you will be trapped in the Dark Abyss! I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

"All right," said Yami. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards. Next, I activate Monster Reborn, and I use it to revive my Dark Magician (2500/2100), whom you sent to my Graveyard when Card Destruction was activated. Dark Magician, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You've activated my Widespread Ruin Trap Card!" said Bakura.

"What is that?" asked Yami.

"This card destroys the monster with the highest ATK strength on your side of the field. *Dark Magician is destroyed*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"Then, I get to activate the next letter, Spirit Message "A"," said Bakura.

Only 1 letter left! We must defeat him next turn!

"There's no way you can defeat me, Yugi," said Bakura. At the end of your next turn, I win. Bakura laughs. Anyway, it's my move now. I summon Headless Knight (1450/1700) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

Come on, Heart of the Cards, guide me. Yes! Just what I need!

"Draw whatever card you like, it doesn't matter what you draw because after your turn, I win thanks to Destiny Board," said Bakura.

"Not even Mystical Space Typhoon?" asked Yami. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Destiny Board!

"It can't be!" said Bakura.

"I'm afraid it can," said Yami. *Destiny Board is destroyed* And since your "I", "N", "A" and "L" can only be activated when Destiny Board is on the field, they are destroyed as well. Spirit *Messages "I", "N" and "A" are destroyed* Next, I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. Make your move, Bakura.

"As you wish," said Bakura. I activate the magic of Ectoplasmer. At the end of our turns, we must offer 1 monster on our side of the field as a tribute and half of the tributed monster's ATK points are subtracted from the opposing duelist's lifepoints. Next, I offer Headless Knight as a tribute to call forth Puppet Master (0/0) in Defense Mode. To end my turn, I offer my monster as a tribute. Soon, I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm for all eternity!

**To be continued...**


	17. Bakura's Revenge Part 3

Bakura's Revenge (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"Come on, Heart of the Cards, guide me... Yes! Just what I need!" thought Yami.

"Draw whatever card you like, it doesn't matter what you draw because after your turn, I win thanks to Destiny Board," said Bakura.

"Not even Mystical Space Typhoon?" asked Yami. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Destiny Board!

"It can't be!" said Bakura.

"I'm afraid it can," said Yami. *Destiny Board is destroyed* And since your "I", "N", "A" and "L" can only be activated when Destiny Board is on the field, they are destroyed as well. *Spirit Messages "I", "N" and "A" are destroyed* Next, I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. Make your move, Bakura.

"As you wish," said Bakura. I activate the magic of Ectoplasmer. At the end of our turns, we must offer 1 monster on our side of the field as a tribute at the end of our turns and half of the tributed monster's ATK points are subtracted from the opposing duelist's lifepoints. Next, I offer Headless Knight as a tribute to call forth Puppet Master (0/0) in Defense Mode. To end my turn, I offer my monster as a tribute. Soon, I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm for all eternity!

"All right, my move," said Yami. I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode. Breaker, attack his lifepoints! *Bakura's lifepoints drop to 200* I offer my Big Shield Gardna as a tribute to end my turn. *Bakura's lifepoints drop to 150*

"It's time for me to end this duel, Yugi," said Bakura. I play Dark Hole, sending all monsters on the field to the Graveyard. *Breaker and Headless Knight are destroyed* Next, I summon Dragon Zombie (1600/0) in Defense Mode. I end my turn by sacrificing Dragon Zombie. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 3000* Do your worst, Yugi!

"Very well," said Yami. I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. Gazelle, wipe him out! *Bakura's lifepoints drop to 0*

"You may have beaten me this time, but I will be back!" said Bakura. Just then, Kaiba spots Yugi.

"Humph, I should have known you geeks would be patrolling my streets," said Kaiba.

"Enough!" said Yami.

"Where's the rest of the dork parade?" asked Kaiba.

"Your insults have gone way out of hand!" said Yami. It's time to duel!

"Fine," said Kaiba. I'll start off with _V-Tiger Jet_ (1600/1800) in Attack Mode.

"I've never seen that monster before," said Yami.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (3) (Note at the end of each player's turn, I will show how many cards in his or her hand to avoid confusion.)

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That shall end my turn (5) "I summon _W-Wing Catapult_ (1300/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Now, my Catapult, destroy his Celtic Guardian! *Celtic Guardian is destroyed* V-Tiger Jet, attack directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 2400* Let's see what's in your puny deck now. (3)

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, stopping all of your attacks for 3 turns," said Yami. Then, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. Beta, destroy his Wing Catapult!

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" said Kaiba. Say goodbye to your Magnet Warrior, Yugi!

**To be continued...**


	18. Kaiba's Newest Monsters Part 1

Kaiba's Newest monsters (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That shall end my turn (5)

"I summon _W-Wing Catapult_ (1300/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Now, my Catapult, destroy his Celtic Guardian! *Celtic Guardian is destroyed* V-Tiger Jet, attack directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 2400* Let's see what's in your puny deck now. (3)

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, stopping all of your attacks for 3 turns," said Yami. Then, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. Beta, destroy his Wing Catapult!

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" said Kaiba. Say goodbye to your Magnet Warrior, Yugi! *Beta is destroyed* *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2300 and Yami's lifepoints drop to 700*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yami. (2)

"I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate Shrink, reducing your monster's ATK strength by half.

"You didn't count on this, Magic Jammer," said Yami. All I have to do is sacrifice 1 card from my hand and your Shrink card is negated, Kaiba.

"Figures," said Kaiba. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I activate Card of Sanctity, making us draw from our decks until our hands hold 6 cards," said Yami. Next, I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (5)

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I remove V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from play to summon **VW-Tiger Catapult** (2000/2100) in Attack Mode. Then, I send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard to switch your Queen's Knight to Attack Mode thanks to its special ability. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (4) *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed by its effect*

"I summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, since he and Queen's Knight are both on the field, I get to summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000) to the field. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I remove X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank from the game to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in Attack Mode. Finally, I remove XYZ Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult from play to summon **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon** (3000/2800).

"VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon? What's next?" asked Yami.

"VW, finish him off!" said Kaiba.

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yami. Say goodbye to your Catapult Cannon!

"I don't think so, Yugi," said Kaiba. I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! For the price of 1000 lifepoints, your Mirror Force is negated. *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1300 and Mirror Force is negated* VW-Dragon Catapult Cannon, destroy his Jack's Knight!

"I activate Raigeki Break!" said Yami. I must discard 1 card from my hand, but, in exchange, your Cannon is destroyed. *VWXYZ is destroyed*

"You've triggered my Call of the Haunted, allowing me to revive 1 monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. I choose X-Head Cannon. Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (0)

"My move," said Yami. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw twice. Next, I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode. Jack's Knight, destroy his X-Head Cannon!

**To be continued...**


	19. Kaiba's Newest Monsters Part 2

Kaiba's Newest Monsters (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"VW, finish him off!" said Kaiba.

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yami. Say goodbye to your Catapult Cannon!

"I don't think so, Yugi," said Kaiba. I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! For the price of 1000 lifepoints, your Mirror Force is negated. *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1300 and Mirror Force is negated* VW-Dragon Catapult Cannon, destroy his Jack's Knight!

"I activate Raigeki Break!" said Yami. I must discard 1 card from my hand, but, in exchange, your Cannon is destroyed. *VWXYZ is destroyed*

"You've triggered my Call of the Haunted, allowing me to revive 1 monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. I choose X-Head Cannon. Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (0)

"My move," said Yami. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw twice. Next, I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode. Jack's Knight, destroy his X-Head Cannon! *X-Head Cannon and Call of the Haunted are destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2200* Attack his lifepoints, King's Knight! *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 600* Finally, that ends my turn.

"I summon Blade Knight (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. *Blade Knight's ATK rises to 2000 by its effect*

"How did your monster's ATK points increase?" asked Yami.

"If I have 1 or less cards in my hand, Blade Knight gains 400 ATK points thanks to its special ability," said Kaiba. Blade Knight, destroy his Jack's Knight! *Jack's Knight is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 600* That ends my turn. (0)

"Very well," said Yami. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"To begin my turn, I reveal my face down card, Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw 1 card," said Kaiba. Next, I sacrifice Blade Knight to summon Kaiser Glider (2400/2200) in Attack Mode. Kaiser, destroy his Gamma the Magnet Warrior!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. As long as your Kaiser Glider is equipped to my Trap Card, it is forbidden to attack.

"All you're doing is delaying your demise," said Kaiba.

"That may be, but with your mind controlled by hatred, I can't lose," said Yami.

"You're so naive, Yugi," said Kaiba. I end my turn.

"I summon this creature, Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"It can't be! You have **all 3 cards?**" asked Kaiba.

"Indeed," said Yami. And, I offer my 3 Magnet Warriors as a tribute to summon the all-powerful Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion has appeared! I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"My turn," said Kaiba. I activate **my **Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck. Next, I set 1 card face down and summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Your move, Yugi! (0)

"What's he up to? Vorse Raider is weaker than my Magna Warrior... unless he has a way to weaken Valkyrion's ATK points!" thought Yami. My Move. Valkyrion, destroy his Vorse Raider and end this duel!

"Not so fast!" said Kaiba. I activate Shadow Spell! This card lowers your monsters ATK strength by 700 and prevents it from attacking **or **from changing its Battle Position. *Valkyrion's ATK drops to 2800* Now, there is no way you can defeat me, Yugi! *Kaiba laughs*

**To be continued...**


	20. Kaiba's Newest Monsters Part 3

Kaiba's Newest Monsters (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I summon this creature, Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"It can't be! You have **all 3 cards?**" asked Kaiba.

"Indeed," said Yami. And, I offer my 3 Magnet Warriors as a tribute to summon the all-powerful Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion has appeared! I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"My turn," said Kaiba. I activate **my **Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck. Next, I set 1 card face down and summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Your move, Yugi! (0)

What's he up to? Vorse Raider is weaker than my Magna Warrior... unless he has a way to weaken Valkyrion's ATK points! My Move. Valkyrion, destroy his Vorse Raider and end this duel!

"Not so fast!" said Kaiba. I activate Shadow Spell! This card lowers your monsters ATK strength by 700 and prevents it from attacking **or **from changing its Battle Position. *Valkyrion's ATK drops to 2800* Now, there is no way you can defeat me, Yugi! *Kaiba laughs* Make your move!

"I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field," said Yami. *Shadow Spell is destroyed and Valkyrion's ATK returns to 3500* Valkyrion, destroy his Vorse Raider! This duel is over, Kaiba! *Vorse Raider is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 0* *Weevil and Rex spot Yugi and the gang and dash over*

"Oh Wheeler, come out, come out where ever you are," said Rex.

"Who said that?" asked Joey.

"Ah, Wheeler, I want a rematch with you!" said Rex.

"And I want a rematch with you, Yugi," said Weevil. *Ishizu and Odeon see this and run over, while Marik stays behind*

"Marik, aren't you coming?" asked Ishizu.

"Of course," said Marik. Why wouldn't I?

"Yugi, it's time to duel!" said Weevil.

"All right, let's duel!" said Yugi, activating the Millennium Puzzle and transforming into Yami.

"I'll start off with Jirai Gumo (2200/100) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Then, I reveal my face down card, DNA Surgery, allowing me to change all monsters to Insect Monsters. Next, I play my Insect Barrier, blocking **all **of your insect attacks. I've just created the ultimate defense against your attacks. *Weevil laughs* That ends my turn. (3)

"I sacrifice my Celtic Guard to summon Archfiend of Gilfer (2200/2500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I reveal my face down card, Dust Tornado, which destroys 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. Say goodbye to your DNA Surgery! DNA is destroyed. Next, I shall activate Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking me or my monsters for the next 3 turns. That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate Forest, boosting the ATK and DEF of all Insect, Plant, Beast and Beast-Warrior Monsters by 200 points. *Jirai Gumo's stats become (2500/400)* Jirai Gumo, destroy his monster!

**To be continued...**


	21. Weevil's Bug Onslaught Part 1

Weevil's Bug Onslaught (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"All right, let's duel!" said Yugi, activating the Millennium Puzzle and transforming into Yami.

"I'll start off with Jirai Gumo (2200/100) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Then, I reveal my face down card, DNA Surgery, allowing me to change all monsters to Insect Monsters. Next, I play my Insect Barrier, blocking **all **of your insect attacks. I've just created the ultimate defense against your attacks. *Weevil laughs* That ends my turn. (3)

"I sacrifice my Celtic Guard to summon Archfiend of Gilfer (2200/2500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I reveal my face down card, Dust Tornado, which destroys 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. Say goodbye to your DNA Surgery! *DNA is destroyed* Next, I shall activate Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking me or my monsters for the next 3 turns and reveals all of your hidden monsters and activates their flip effects if any. That ends my turn. (1) *The face down 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom (500/1200) is revealed* *There are no 4-star monsters on Yami's field, so its effect is negated*

"I activate Forest, boosting the ATK and DEF of all Insect, Plant, Beast and Beast-Warrior Monsters by 200 points. *Jirai Gumo's stats become (2500/400)* That ends my turn. (3)

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I play the Spell Card Pot of Greed, letting me draw twice. Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive Obnoxious Celtic Guard in Defense Mode. Then, I reveal, my other face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon. This card destroys 1 Spell or Trap on the field. Your Insect Barrier is destroyed! *Insect Barrier is destroyed* Then, I activate my final Spell Card, Raigeki! Now, every monster on your side of the field is destroyed. *Jirai Gumo and Weevil's mystery monster are destroyed* Archfiend of Gilfer, attack his lifepoints directly! *Weevil's lifepoints drop to 1800* That ends my turn. (0)

"Not bad," said Weevil. I activate my Dark Hole Spell Card, obliterating all monsters on the field. *Yami's Big Shield Gardna and Archfiend of Gilfer are both destroyed* Next, I summon Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500/800) in Attack Mode. Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (0)

"I summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Now my knight, destroy his monster!

"Hee hee, you fell right into my trap," said Weevil. I activate Mirror Force! This trap destroys all of your monsters in Attack Mode. *King's Knight is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Flying Kamakiri, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 2500* Now it's your turn, Pinch Hopper, direct attack! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 1500* That ends my turn. (0) *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed by its effect*

"Very well," said Yami. I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Someone's running out of moves," said Weevil. I sacrifice my Flying Kamakiri and my Pinch Hopper to summon Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I sacrifice my Elf to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Skull, destroy his Insect Queen!

**To be continued...**


	22. Weevil's Bug Onslaught Part 2

Weevil's Bug Onslaught (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"Hee hee, you fell right into my trap," said Weevil. I activate Mirror Force! This trap destroys all of your monsters in Attack Mode. *King's Knight is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Flying Kamakiri, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 2500* Now it's your turn, Pinch Hopper, direct attack! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 1500* That ends my turn. (0) *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed by its effect*

"Very well," said Yami. I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Someone's running out of moves," said Weevil. I sacrifice my Flying Kamakiri and my Pinch Hopper to summon Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I sacrifice my Elf to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Skull, destroy his Insect Queen!

"You're not getting away **that **easily, Pharaoh," said Weevil. I activate another DNA Surgery, making all monsters on the field Insect Monsters.

"That doesn't matter because you don't have Insect Barrier in play," said Yami. Summoned Skull, attack! *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2800* What's going on? Why did your monster's ATK points increase?

"Insect Queen gains 200 ATK points for each Insect Monster on the field," said Weevil. *Insect Queen remains on the field and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1200* I'll end my turn. (0)

"I don't need Insect Barrier to boost my Queen," said Weevil. I summon Leghul (300/350) in Attack Mode. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3000* Leghul, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 900* Leghul is allowed to attack you directly, even if you have monsters on the field. Next, I sacrifice my Leghul so my Queen can attack. *Insect Queen's ATK drops to 2800* Insect Queen, destroy his Summoned Skull! *Summoned Skull is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 600* To end my turn, I summon an Insect Token (100/100) in Attack Mode. *Insect Queen's ATK again rises to 2800*

"My move," said Yami. Card of Sanctity is just what I need! I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw from our decks until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next, I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Defense Mode. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3000* Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (4)

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Then, I sacrifice my Insect Token so Insect Queen can attack. Go my lovely Queen, destroy his Mystical Elf!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Your monster cannot attack as long as it is equipped to my Trap Card.

"I activate Trap Jammer, which negates any Trap Card used during battle," said Weevil. *Spellbinding Circle is negated and Mystical Elf is destroyed* I end my turn by summoning another Insect Token (100/100) in Attack Mode. (5)

"My move," said Yami. _I must protect my lifepoints, so I need a Monster Card. Come on, Heart of the Cards..._*Yami smiles* I activate Card Destruction, forcing both of us to discard our hands and draw the same cards we threw out from our decks. Then, I activate Change of Heart to take control of Insect Queen. Insect Queen, attack!

"Ah, ah, you must offer a monster on your field as a tribute first," said Weevil.

"I'm aware of that, Weevil, that's why I plan to offer Insect Queen as a tribute," said Yami. I'm about to put an end to your Queen! This duel's over, Weevil!

**To be continued...**


	23. Weevil's Bug Onslaught Part 3

Weevil's Bug Onslaught (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"My move," said Yami. _Card of Sanctity is just what I need!_ I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw from our decks until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next, I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Defense Mode. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3000* Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (4)

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Then, I sacrifice my Insect Token so Insect Queen can attack. Go my lovely Queen, destroy his Mystical Elf!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Your monster cannot attack as long as it is equipped to my Trap Card.

"I activate Trap Jammer, which negates any Trap Card used during battle," said Weevil. *Spellbinding Circle is negated and Mystical Elf is destroyed* I end my turn by summoning another Insect Token (100/100) in Attack Mode. (5)

"My move," said Yami. _I must protect my lifepoints, so I need a Monster Card. Come on, Heart of the Cards...*_Yami smiles* I activate Card Destruction, forcing both of us to discard our hands and draw the same cards we threw out from our decks. Then, I activate Change of Heart to take control of Insect Queen. Insect Queen, attack!

"Ah, ah, you must offer a monster on your field as a tribute first," said Weevil.

"I'm aware of that, Weevil, that's why I plan to offer Insect Queen as a tribute," said Yami. I'm about to put an end to your Queen! This duel's over, Weevil! I offer Insect Queen, now!

"You wouldn't!" said Weevil.

"I just did," said Yami. *Insect Queen vanishes from the field* Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I'm not going to let you defeat me again!" said Weevil. I summon Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Monster Reborn to revive a monster you sent to my Graveyard using Card Destruction, Petit Moth (300/200) in Defense Mode. Next, I equip my Moth with Cocoon of Evolution. On my 6th turn, I get to summon the ultimate monster. Finally, I switch my token to Defense Mode and set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I reveal my face down card, Call of the Haunted, allowing me to resurrect 1 monster from my Graveyard to the field in Attack Position. I revive King's Knight and since he and Queen's Knight are both in play, I get to summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000) to the field. King's Knight, destroy his Petit Moth!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Weevil. Like the name suggests, it negates your attacks on my monsters this turn. Looks like your attempt to prevent me from summoning my Ultimate Great Moth has failed!

"I end my turn," said Yami. (3)

"Just 5 turns to go," said Weevil. I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. _Once he attacks my Parasite Paracide, he's finished!_ That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Black Luster Ritual, sacrificing 2 level-4 monsters from my hand to summon the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I shall end my turn. (0)

"I reveal my face down monster, Parasite Paracide (500/300)!" said Weevil. Now for the fun part, shuffle this card face up into your deck. Once drawn from you deck, it is summoned to your field in Defense Mode and you lose 1000 lifepoints! Plus, all monsters you control become insects. That's not all, there are only 4 turns until my Petit Moth hatches. Next, I activate Jade Insect Whistle. You must now select 1 Insect-Type Monster from your deck, shuffle the deck and finally, place that card on the top of your deck, though you only **have** 1. On your next turn, I win!

**To be continued...**


	24. Weevil's Bug Onslaught Part 4

Weevil's Bug Onslaught (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"Just 5 turns to go," said Weevil. I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. _Once he attacks my Parasite Paracide, he's finished!_ That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Black Luster Ritual, sacrificing 2 level-4 monsters from my hand to summon the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I shall end my turn. (0)

"I reveal my face down monster, Parasite Paracide (500/300)!" said Weevil. Now for the fun part, shuffle this card face up into your deck. Once drawn from you deck, it is summoned to your field in Defense Mode and you lose 1000 lifepoints! Plus, all monsters you control become insects. That's not all, there are only 4 turns until my Petit Moth hatches. Next, I activate Jade Insect Whistle. You must now select 1 Insect-Type Monster from your deck, shuffle the deck and finally, place that card on the top of your deck, though, you only **have** 1. On your next turn, I win!

"Don't count on it," said Yami.

"What are you talking about?" asked Weevil.

"I activate Magic Jammer! This card negates the activation of your Jade Insect Whistle and destroys your card, all I have to do in exchange, is send 1 card to my Graveyard from my hand," said Yami. *Jade Insect Whistle is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Weevil. (3)

"I also set 1 monster in Defense Mode," said Yami. Black Luster Solder, attack his Petit Moth! *Petit Moth and Cocoon of Evolution are destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Insect Soldiers of the Sky (1000/800) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Raigeki, destroying all monsters on your side of the field. *Black Luster Soldier, Jack's King's Queen's Knight and Yami's mystery monster are all destroyed* Then, I pay 800 lifepoints to activate my Premature Burial. *Weevil's lifepoints drop to 1000* I revive Insect Queen! Insect *Queen's ATK rises to 2800 for the 3 Insect Monsters on the field* I won't attack this turn. Why defeat you now? Make your move, Yugi! (2)

"My move," said Yami. Next, I summon the Chaos Sorcerer, but first, I must remove 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK attribute monsters from my Graveyard. I remove my Mystical Elf and Summoned Skull from the game to call forth this creature, Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate his special ability, allowing me to remove any monster on the field from the game, however, my monster cannot attack this turn. I remove Insect Queen from play! *Insect Queen disappears and Premature Burial is destroyed* That shall end my turn. (0)

"It's my move," said Weevil. I activate Multiplication of Ants, allowing me to tribute 1 Insect-Type Monster on my side of the field and summon 2 Army Ant Tokens (500/1200 each) in Defense Mode, 2 monsters for the price of 1! Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Heart of the Cards, guide me...," thought Yami. _If I don't draw a good card now, Weevil wins the duel._ _Just what I need!_ *Yami smiles* It seems that I have drawn just what I need to defeat you, Weevil.

"Impossible!" said Weevil.

"Oh it's quite possible," said Yami. I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode.

"What? How could you summon a monster that strong without a sacrifice?" asked Weevil.

"Thanks to Swift Gaia's special ability, I can summon him if he's the only card that exists in my hand," said Yami. Sorcerer, destroy his Soldiers of the Sky! *Insect Soldiers is destroyed* Now it's your turn, my Knight, destroy his Pinch Hopper! *Pinch Hopper is destroyed* Make your last move, Weevil. (0)

**To be continued...**


	25. Weevil's Bug Onslaught Part 5

Weevil's Bug Onslaught (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"It's my move," said Weevil. I activate Multiplication of Ants, allowing me to tribute 1 Insect-Type Monster on my side of the field and summon 2 Army Ant Tokens (500/1200 each) in Defense Mode, 2 monsters for the price of 1! Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Heart of the Cards, guide me...," thought Yami_. If I don't draw a good card now, Weevil wins the duel. Just what I need!_ *Yami smiles* It seems that I have drawn just what I need to defeat you, Weevil.

"Impossible!" said Weevil.

"Oh it's quite possible," said Yami. I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode.

"What? How could you summon a monster that strong without a sacrifice?" asked Weevil.

"Thanks to Swift Gaia's special ability, I can summon him if he's the only card that exists in my hand," said Yami. Sorcerer, destroy his Soldiers of the Sky! *Insect Soldiers is destroyed* Now it's your turn, my Knight, destroy his Pinch Hopper! *Pinch Hopper is destroyed* Make your last move, Weevil. (0)

"Very well," said Weevil. I summon Insect Knight (1900/1500) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"My move," said Yami. _Celtic Guardian, great!_ I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Sorcerer, destroy his Army Token! *An Army Token is destroyed* Destroy the other token, Celtic Guardian! *The last token is destroyed* Swift Gaia, destroy his last line of defense! *Insect Knight is destroyed* It's your move, Weevil.

"I summon Cockroach Knight (800/900) in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"Celtic Guardian, destroy his Cockroach Knight" said Yami. *Cockroach Knight is destroyed* Swift Gaia, attack his Insect Token!

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Insect Knight in Attack Mode," said Weevil. *The token is still destroyed*

"I use the effect of Chaos Sorcerer to remove Insect Knight from the game," said Yami. *Call of the Haunted is destroyed and Insect Knight disappears from the field* That ends my turn. This is your last chance, Weevil. (1)

"My move," said Weevil. I summon Cockroach Knight again in Defense Mode.

"But how?" asked Yami.

"When Cockroach Knight is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, it returns to the top of my deck," said Weevil. That ends my turn.

"This duel is done," said Yami. Chaos Sorcerer, destroy his Cockroach Knight! *Cockroach Knight is again destroyed* Swift Gaia, direct attack! *Weevil's lifepoints drop to 0*

"Wheeler, now it's time that my dinos and I demolish you!" said Rex.

"Fine," said Joey.

"I'll start this rampage," said Rex. I summon Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Time to start this show with Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I set this number face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then, I tribute both of my monsters for Black Tyranno (2600/1800) in Attack Mode.

"What? How could ya summon 2 monsters at once? asked Joey.

"Easy," said Rex. I treated Gilasaurus as a Special Summon, allowing you to Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, but you have none. My dinos will crush you!

**To be continued...**


	26. Smash or be Smashed: Rex vs Joey Part 1

Smash or be Smashed-Rex vs. Joey (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"This duel is done," said Yami. Chaos Sorcerer, destroy his Cockroach Knight! *Cockroach Knight is again destroyed* Swift Gaia, direct attack! *Weevil's lifepoints drop to 0*

"Wheeler, now it's time that my dinos and I demolish you!" said Rex.

"Fine," said Joey.

"I'll start this rampage," said Rex. I summon Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Time to start this show with Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I set this number face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then, I tribute both of my monsters for Black Tyranno (2600/1800) in Attack Mode.

"What? How could ya summon 2 monsters at once? asked Joey.

"Easy," said Rex. I treated Gilasaurus as a Special Summon, allowing you to Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, but you have none. My dinos will crush you! Two-Headed King Rex, demolish his Rocket Warrior!

"Nice try, but, I activate Magic Arm Shield!" said Joey. This card allows me to select 1 monster on your side of the field other than the attacking monster and use it as a shield, redirecting your attack to the selected monster. Your Tyranno is now the target of your attack. *Rex's lifepoints drop to 3000*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Rex. (3)

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. *Rex laughs*

"Only an amateur like you would break the most basic rule of Duel Monsters," said Rex.

"Next, I activate Graceful Dice!" said Joey. This card multiplies my monster's ATK points dependin' on what number I roll until the end of the turn. (Note: this card's effect is the anime effect.) A 4, my monster's ATK points quadruple! *Gearfried's ATK points rise to 7200* Gearfried, destroy his Black Tyranno!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Rex. This card negates all of your attacks for this turn.

"I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn," said Joey. (1) *Gearfried's ATK returns to 1800*

"I summon another Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Now, since I treated this card as a Special Summon, you may Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard, but you still have none. Black Tyranno, destroy his Iron Knight!

"I activate my Skull Dice Trap Card," said Joey. This little number reduces your monster's ATK depending on my die result. What? A 1? Aw man! *Black Tyranno's ATK remains unchanged*

"Ha, ha, ha, what a rookie!" said Rex. Black Tyranno, destroy his puny Gearfried! *Gearfried is destroyed and Joeys' lifepoints drop to 3200* Next, I summon Balloon Lizard (500/1900) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Ultra Evolution Pill, allowing me to tribute any Reptile Monster on my side of the field and Special Summon a Dinosaur Monster from my hand. I summon Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck," said Joey. Then, I activate Release Restraint to tribute my Iron Knight to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Gearfried, destroy his Dark Driceratops! *Dark Driceratops is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 2800* That ends my turn. (1)

"My turn, Wheeler," said Rex. All right! Pot of Greed lets me draw twice. Then, I summon Hyper Hammerhead (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. This is just the beginning!

**To be continued...**


	27. Smash or be Smashed: Rex vs Joey Part 2

Smash or be Smashed-Rex vs. Joey (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I summon another Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Now, since I treated this card as a Special Summon, you may Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard, but you still have none. Black Tyranno, destroy his Iron Knight!

"I activate my Skull Dice Trap Card," said Joey. This little number reduces your monster's ATK depending on my die result. What? A 1? Aw man! *Black Tyranno's ATK remains unchanged*

"Ha, ha, ha, what a rookie!" said Rex. Black Tyranno, destroy his puny Gearfried! *Gearfried is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 3200* Next, I summon Balloon Lizard (500/1900) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Ultra Evolution Pill, allowing me to tribute any Reptile Monster on my side of the field and Special Summon a Dinosaur Monster from my hand. I summon Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck," said Joey. Then, I activate Release Restraint to tribute my Iron Knight to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Gearfried, destroy his Dark Driceratops! *Dark Driceratops is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 2800* That ends my turn. (1)

"My turn, Wheeler," said Rex. All right! Pot of Greed lets me draw twice. Then, I summon Hyper Hammerhead (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. This is just the beginning! Hyper Hammerhead, attack his Swordmaster!

"What's he thinkin' attacking me with a monster that is clearly stronger than his?" thought Joey. *Gearfried remains on the field and Rex's lifepoints drop to 1700* *Gearfried the Swordmaster disappears from the field* Say WHAT? Why did my monster disappear?

"Let me explain, Wheeler," said Rex. If my monster attacks one of your monsters and your monster isn't destroyed during battle, the card goes back to your hand after Damage Calculation. Make your move, Wheeler. (1)

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I play Scapegoat, summoning 4 Goat Tokens (0/0 each) in Defense Mode. Next, I sacrifice 1 token so Panther can attack. Destroy his Hyper Hammerhead! *Hyper Hammerhead is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 1200* That ends my turn. (0)

"I use Monster Reborn to resurrect Black Tyranno in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then, I summon Tyranno Infinity (?/0) in Defense Mode. In case you're wondering, his ATK points depend on how my Dinos I have out of play and that result gets multiplied by 1000. Black Tyranno, stomp his Panther Warrior! *Panther Warrior is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 2200* That ends my turn. (0)

"My move, look out!" said Joey. So much for that card. I end my turn. (1)

"I sacrifice my Tyranno Infinity to summon Giga-Gagagigo (2450/1500) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Gagagigo, destroy 1 of his Scapegoats! *The token is destroyed* Black Tyranno, destroy his token, now! *Another token is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

It's my turn now," said Joey. _Not exactly what I call great._ I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (1)

"The demolition continues, Wheeler," said Rex. I summon Uraby (1500/800) in Attack Mode. Gagagigo, destroy his third token! *The token is destroyed* Uraby, destroy his Alligator's Sword! *Alligator's Sword is destroyed* Black Tyranno, destroy his last token and his last line of defense! *Joey's last Scapegoat token is destroyed* On my next turn, I win! I end my turn. (0)

"Come on deck, Joey needs a winner...," thought Joey. Yeah, alright! I activate Raigeki! This card destroys all monsters you control, Rex. *Gagagigo, Uraby and Black Tyranno are destroyed* That ends my turn. (0) Let's see ya get your way outta that, Rex.

**To be continued...**


	28. Smash or be Smashed: Rex vs Joey Part 3

Smash or be Smashed-Rex vs. Joey (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"My move, look out!" said Joey. So much for that card. I end my turn. (1)

"I sacrifice my Tyranno Infinity to summon Giga-Gagagigo (2450/1500) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Gagagigo, destroy 1 of his Scapegoats! *The token is destroyed* Black Tyranno, destroy his token, now! *Another token is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

It's my turn now," said Joey. Not exactly what I call great. I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (1)

"The demolition continues, Wheeler," said Rex. I summon Uraby (1500/800) in Attack Mode. Gagagigo, destroy his third token! *The token is destroyed* Uraby, destroy his Alligator's Sword! *Alligator's Sword is destroyed* Black Tyranno, destroy his last token and his last line of defense! *Joey's last Scapegoat token is destroyed* On my next turn, I win! I end my turn. (0)

Come on deck, Joey needs a winner... "Yeah, alright!" said Joey. I activate Raigeki! This card destroys all monsters you control, Rex. *Gagagigo, Uraby and Black Tyranno are destroyed* That ends my turn. (1) Let's see ya get your way outta that, Rex.

"A rookie like you could never beat me, Wheeler, and I'm about to prove it!" said Rex. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Black Tyranno in Attack Mode," said Rex.

"Anyway, I activate the effect of Time Wizard," said Joey. I toss a coin and call heads or tails. If I guess right, all of your monsters are destroyed. If I guess wrong, my monsters are destroyed and half of each of their ATK points is subtracted from my lifepoints. I'm calling tails! Tails it is!

"No!" wailed Rex. *Black Tyranno and Call of the Haunted are destroyed*

"Time Wizard, attack his lifepoints directly!" said Joey. *Rex's lifepoints drop to 1200* Let's see ya beat that! I end my turn. (0)

"I summon Mammoth Graveyard (1200/800) in Defense Mode," said Rex. That's all. (0)

"I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Next, I use the effect of Time Wizard by calling Heads! He shoots, he scores! *Mammoth Graveyard is destroyed* Then, I use Polymerization to tribute my Baby Dragon and my Time Wizard to summon Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. Thousand Dragon, end this duel! *Rex's lifepoints drop to 0*

"Wait until the next time we meat, Wheeler, you'll get stomped!" said Rex. *Suddenly, Yugi and the gang see Kaiba*

"It's Kaiba," said Tea`.

"Well, well, geek fest rages on," said Kaiba. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami*

"Kaiba!" said Yami. Stop insulting my friends!

"Only geeks have friends, Yugi," said Kaiba.

"That does it!" said Joey. Now I'm angry. Take me on, rich boy!

"Wheeler, do us all a favor and stop embarrassing yourself," said Kaiba. It doesn't matter how many times you challenge me because I'll always win.

"That's not true, Kaiba," said Yami. Those who trust in the Heart of the Cards always prevail.

"Nonsense," said Kaiba.

"We may be rivals, Kaiba, but deep in your heart you know that as well as I do," said Yami.

"I'm sick of hearing your Heart of the Cards speech, Yugi," said Kaiba. I'm out of here. Let's go Mokuba. *Elsewhere in Battle City...*

"Finally, it's time that I, Panic, eliminate Yugi Muto once and for all!" thought Panic.


	29. Panic's Revenge Part 1

Panic's Revenge (Part 1)

"Who's that guy?" asked Joey. (Suddenly, Mai shows up*

"It's him, Panic," said Mai.

"What's he doing here?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, it is I, Panic, the eliminator from Duelist Kingdom," said Panic.

"I remember him," said Mai.

Flashback (begin)

Panic: Bye bye birdie

Yugi: You're out, Mai?

Mai: I am and if you don't get out of here, he's going to do to you what he did to me. He's one of the Eliminators on the island.

Yugi: Eliminators?

Panic: That's right, just as Pegasus pays me to.

Flashback (end)

"Ah, the King of Games, Yugi Muto," said Panic. It's time to be eliminated from this tournament. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place*

"The only one who's going to be eliminated is you, Panic," said Yami

"So, let's duel!" said Panic. I'll start with Battle Footballer (1000/2100) in Defense Mode. Then, I play my Yellow Luster Shield, raising the DEF of all monsters on the field by 300. *Battle Footballer's DEF rises to 2400* Make your move, Yugi. (4)

"I summon Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1900) in Attack Mode," said Yami. (Note: As long as Yellow Luster Shield is on Panic's field, I will show monster's stats with 300 additional DEF points. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I tribute Battle Footballer for Millennium Shield (0/3300) in Defense Mode," said Panic. Let's see you destroy this! (4)

"Very well," said Yami. I sacrifice Warrior Dai Grepher to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1500) in Attack Mode. Next, I boost his ATK points by 1000 by giving him the Axe of Despair! *Summoned Skull's ATK rises to 3500* Summoned Skull, destroy his Millennium Shield! Millennium Shield is destroyed. That ends my turn. (2)

"I set 1 card face down and summon Soul Tiger (0/2400) in Defense Mode," said Panic. Now let's see the King of Games get out of this! (2)

"I will," said Yami. I play Mystic Plasma Zone! *Chorus of Sanctuary is destroyed because a player can only have 1 Field Spell on the field* This card adds 500 ATK points to all DARK attribute monsters but lowers their DEF points by 400. *Summoned Skull's stats become (4000/1100) and Soul Tiger's stats become (500/2000)* Summoned Skull, destroy his monster! *Soul Tiger is destroyed*

"I activate Gravity Bind!" said Panic. This card prevents all Level 4 or higher monsters from attacking.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yami. (1)

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (600/2700) in Defense Mode," said Panic. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1900) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards. Then, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Trap Card! Your Gravity Bind is destroyed!

"Maybe so, but, I activate another Gravity Bind!" said Panic. *The first Gravity Bind is destroyed*

"Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yami. (0) I will make sure you lose, Panic!

**To be continued...**


	30. Panic's Revenge Part 2

Panic's Revenge (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I activate Gravity Bind!" said Panic. This card prevents all Level 4 or higher monsters from attacking.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yami. (1)

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (600/2600) in Defense Mode," said Panic. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1900) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards. Then, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Trap Card! Your Gravity Bind is destroyed!

"Maybe so, but, I activate another Gravity Bind!" said Panic. *The first Gravity Bind is destroyed*

"Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yami. (0) I will make sure you lose, Panic!

"I summon Castle of Dark Illusions (1420/1830) in Defense Mode," said Panic. That ends my turn. You'll never get past my defense!

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1900) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn. (0)

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to set another monster in Defense Mode," said Panic. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon King's Knight (1600/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Since he and Queen's Knight are both in play, I get to summon Jack's Knight (1900/1300) in Attack Mode as well. That ends my turn. (0)

"I flip summon Reaper of the Cards (1880/1980)," said Panic. This activates his special ability, allowing me to destroy 1 Trap Card on the field and I choose your face down card, Yugi.

"I activate my face down card, Trap Hole!" said Yami. Any monster summoned with an ATK equal to or greater than 1000 is destroyed. Say goodbye to your Reaper of Cards, Panic! *Reaper of the Cards is destroyed*

"Next, I summon Ryu-Kishin (1500/400) in Defense Mode," said Panic. That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Polymerization to fuse my 3 Knights together," said Yami.

"Impossible, there's no such fusion monster!" said Panic.

"Take a closer look, Panic," said Yami. I summon Arcana Knight Joker (3800/2800) in Attack Mode. (Note: Arcana Knight Joker is a promo for the recently released Japanese Limited Edition 8 pack.)

"Ha, ha, you may have summoned a powerful monster, Yugi, but my Gravity Bind is still in play, which means he can't attack," said Panic.

"I'll end my turn," said Yami. (0)

"I summon Frenzied Panda (1000/1300) in Defense Mode," said Panic. Now, let's see what you've got. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yami. (0)

"I use Polymerization to combine my 2 monsters to form Barox (1880/1430) in Attack Mode," said Panic. (Note: Barox is from the Japanese Volume 3 booster series.)

"Barox? I've never seen that monster before," said Yami. Nonetheless, it poses no threat to me.

"That's enough damage for now," said Panic. (0)

"I use Call of the Haunted to revive Dai Grepher in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I tribute him to summon Catapult Turtle (1000/2000) in Defense Mode. It's over for you, Panic!

**To be continued...**


	31. Panic's Revenge Part 3

Panic's Revenge (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I activate Polymerization to fuse my 3 Knights together," said Yami.

"Impossible, there's no such fusion monster!" said Panic.

"Take a closer look, Panic," said Yami. I summon Arcana Knight Joker (3800/2800) in Attack Mode. (Note: Arcana Knight Joker is a promo for the recently released Japanese Limited Edition 8 pack.)

"Ha, ha, you may have summoned a powerful monster, Yugi, but my Gravity Bind is still in play, which means he can't attack," said Panic.

"I'll end my turn," said Yami. (0)

"I summon Frenzied Panda (1000/1300) in Defense Mode," said Panic. Now, let's see what you've got. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yami. (0)

"I use Polymerization to combine my 2 monsters to form Barox (1880/1430) in Attack Mode," said Panic. (Note: Barox is from the Japanese Volume 3 booster series.)

"Barox? I've never seen that monster before," said Yami. Nonetheless, it poses no threat to me.

"That's enough damage for now," said Panic. (0)

"I use Call of the Haunted to revive Dai Grepher in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I tribute Dai Grepher to summon Catapult Turtle (1000/2000) in Defense Mode. *Call of the Haunted is destroyed* It's over for you Panic! I tribute my Summoned Skull to use the effect of Catapult Turtle, now, half of my monster's ATK points get deducted from your lifepoints, Panic. *Panic's lifepoints drop to 2000* That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Panic. Ah, perfect. I play Raigeki, destroying all of your monsters, Yugi. *Catapult Turtle and Arcana Knight are destroyed* You have no monsters to hide behind! I'd say right now you're the one beginning to panic. With that move, I end my turn. (0)

"I need a monster to defend my lifepoints! Heart of the Cards, guide me... Chaos Sorcerer, great!" thought Yami. I remove my Catapult Turtle and my Arcana Knight Joker from the game to summon Chaos Sorcerer (2800/1600) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Level Limit Area-B!" said Panic. Now, all monsters on the field are switched to Defense Mode and that includes the ones summoned. The monsters cannot be switched back to Attack Mode as long as it's in play. This is what I call the ultimate defense! Make your move! (0)

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on your side of the field. *Yellow Luster Shield, Gravity Bind and Level Limit Area-B are all destroyed* Then, I switch Chaos Sorcerer to Attack Mode. Chaos Sorcerer, destroy his Barox! *Barox is destroyed and Panic's lifepoints drop to 1080* Make your move, Panic. (0)

"No one destroys my monsters and gets away with it!" said Panic. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"My move, now," said Yami. _The Sorcerer of Dark Magic! Now, all I need is Dark Magician and 2 monsters to sacrifice and I can summon it._ Sorcerer, destroy his Giant Soldier! Giant Soldier is destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Panic. On my next turn, I will eliminate you! I end my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Yami. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon the monster known only as Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) in Defense Mode," said Panic. Now I have 2 defenses and all you have is a pathetic Celtic Guard. I end my turn. (0) With defenses that weak, defeating you is simple, Yugi! Panic laughs.

**To be continued...**


	32. Panic's Revenge Part 4

Panic's Revenge (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on your side of the field. *Yellow Luster Shield, Gravity Bind and Level Limit Area-B are all destroyed* Then, I switch Chaos Sorcerer to Attack Mode. Chaos Sorcerer, destroy his Barox! Barox is destroyed and Panic's lifepoints drop to 1080. Make your move, Panic. (0)

"No one destroys my monsters and gets away with it!" said Panic. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"My move, now," said Yami. _The Sorcerer of Dark Magic! Now, all I need is Dark Magician and 2 monsters to sacrifice and I can summon it._ Sorcerer, destroy his Giant Soldier! *Giant Soldier is destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Panic. On my next turn, I will eliminate you! I end my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Yami. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon the monster known only as Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) in Defense Mode," said Panic. Now I have 2 defenses and all you have is a pathetic Celtic Guard. I end my turn. (0) With defenses that weak, defeating you is simple, Yugi! *Panic laughs*

"I draw," said Yami. _This better be the card I need! I can't let Panic win!_ *Yami smiles* I play Card of Sanctity! This card lets us draw from our decks until our hands contain 6 cards. Next, I activate Change of Heart to take control of your Moving Fortress. Then, I sacrifice my Celtic Guard and your Gear Golem to summon Dark Magician (3000/1700) in Attack Mode. I'm not done yet, I tribute my Dark Magician and Chaos Sorcerer to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3700/2400) in Attack Mode. Sorcerer, destroy his Mystical Elf! *Mystical Elf is destroyed* Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3) Your next turn will be your last!

"You're bluffing!" said Panic. I also set 2 cards face down. Then, I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs (300/2000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (4)

"I play Soul Exchange to sacrifice your Stone Statue in place of one of my own monsters," said Yami.

"I activate Magic Jammer!" said Panic. By discarding 1 card, your Soul Exchange is negated. *Magic Jammer is destroyed* What's going on?

"My Sorcerer has the ability to negate a Trap Card's activation and destroy it," explained Yami. So, I use Soul Exchange to sacrifice your remaining monster to summon Dark Magician Girl (2800/1300) in Attack Mode.

"Your monster's ATK strength should be 2500 not 2800," said Panic.

"True, on a normal circumstance, you're right Panic, but Dark Magician Girl gains an additional 300 ATK points for each Dark Magician in either of our Graveyards," said Yami. Soul Exchange also prevents me from attacking this turn, so it's your move. (2)

"I play D.D. Trainer (600/1600) in Defense Mode," said Panic. That ends my turn. (4)

"Seems like it is **you **who's panicking," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, destroy D.D Trainer! *D.D. is destroyed* Sorcerer of Dark Magic, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! *Panic's lifepoints drop to 0* *Back at Kaiba Corp...*

"Sir, take a look at your computer!" said Roland, 1 of Kaiba's associates.

"What is it?" asked Kaiba.

"It appears it has a virus, sir," said Roland.

"That's impossible!" said Kaiba. My computer is hooked with the best antivirus software around! *Kaiba looks at his computer screen*

"How did a virus get in?" asked Kaiba. *At an unknown location...*

"Looks like ze virus is uploading perfectly," said Zigfried. (Note: On the show, Zigfried is the new villain for season 5, Grand Championship and he has a German accent.)


	33. The Return of the Paradox Brothers Pt 1

The Return of the Paradox Brothers (Part 1)

"It seems like things are getting to be more normal around here," said Yugi. To Yami.

"I have a feeling that the worst is yet to come," said Yami. *On the rooftop of Domino Museum, Para and Dox see Yugi and the gang*

"Ready?" asked Para.

"Indeed," said Dox. *They jump down in front of them*

"It's Para and Dox," said Joey. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami*

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yami.

"You have asked a good question, for which we have an answer," said Para.

"It is time for a rematch to occur," said Dox. If one duelist loses, the other loses as well.

"Very well," said Yami. Ready to takes them down, Joey?

"You bet, Yugi," said Joey.

"Let us start with my brother," said Dox.

"I summon Giga-Tech Wolf (1200/1400) in Defense Mode," said Para. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"Alright, I'll take it from here," said Joey. I summon Axe Rader (1700/1150) in Attack Mode. I think I'll let my partner take over to complete my turn. (5)

"I summon Kuriboh (300/200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn. (5)

"Ha, ha, ha, your monsters are useless compared to ours," said Para. Don't you think, my brother?

"Yes, they will be devoured," said Dox. I summon Cannon Soldier (1400/1300) in Attack Mode. Next, I play Polymerization to combine our monsters, forming Labyrinth Tank (2400/2400) in Attack Mode. Labyrinth Tank, destroy his Axe Raider! *Axe Raider is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 3300* That shall end my turn. (4)

"Back to me," said Para. I play Swords of Revealing Light! Now, any monsters you two control cannot attack for 3 turns. You see, our decks were designed to work as a team. That ends my turn. (4)

"I play Premature Burial," said Joey. All I have to do is give up 800 lifepoints and I can resurrect 1 monster from my Graveyard and place it in Attack Mode. *Joey's lifepoints drop to 2500* Welcome back, Axe Raider! Next, I tribute him to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. Then, I set this card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I play Dark Magic Ritual, sacrificing my Magnet Warriors in my hand, allowing me to summon Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"My turn," said Dox. I play Cost Down, now, all monsters in my hand get their level reduced by 2. Then, I summon Labyrinth Wall (0/3000) in Defense Mode. That shall end my turn. (3)

"It's my turn, again," said Para. I play Magical Labyrinth and equip it to Labyrinth Wall. Next, I tribute my equipped Labyrinth Wall to summon Wall Shadow (1600/3000) in Defense Mode. Then, I sacrifice my monster and Dox's monster to summon Suijin (2500/2400) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I play Little Winguard (1400/1800) in Defense Mode," said Joey. Next, I play Graceful Dice! This card multiplies my monster's ATK points dependin' on the number I roll. A 4! Jinzo gets the boost. *Jinzo's ATK rises to 9600* Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (0) *Jinzo's ATK returns to 2400*

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all of your Spell and Trap Cards on the field," said Yami. *Para's Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed* Magician, destroy his Suijin!

"I don't think so, Yami," said Para. I use the effect of Suijin, reducing your Magician's ATK points to 0. *Para's lifepoints remain unchanged* Your attacks are useless against us!

**To be continued...**


	34. The Return of the Paradox Brothers Pt 2

The Return of the Paradox Brothers (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"It's my turn, again," said Para. I play Magical Labyrinth and equip it to Labyrinth Wall. Next, I tribute my equipped Labyrinth Wall to summon Wall Shadow (1600/3000) in Defense Mode. Then, I sacrifice my monster and Dox's monster to summon Suijin (2500/2400) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I play Little Winguard (1400/1800) in Defense Mode," said Joey. Next, I play Graceful Dice! This card multiplies my monster's ATK points dependin' on the number I roll. A 4! Jinzo gets the boost. *Jinzo's ATK rises to 9600* Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (0) *Jinzo's ATK returns to 2400*

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all of your Spell and Trap Cards on the field," said Yami. *Para's Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed* Magician, destroy his Suijin!

"I don't think so, Yami," said Para. I use the effect of Suijin, reducing your Magician's ATK points to 0. *Para's lifepoints remain unchanged* Your attacks are useless against us!

"I'll end my turn," said Yami. (0)

"My move," said Dox. _Kazajin, excellent. With Suijin already on the field and Sanga of Thunder in my brother's hand the Gate Guardian will return in no time._ I play United We Stand, boosting my monster's ATK and DEF by 800 for each monster we control. *Labyrinth Tank's stats rise to 4000* Labyrinth Tank, destroy his Magician of Black Chaos! *Black Chaos is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2800* Now, I let my brother take his turn. (2)

"Thank you, my brother," said Para. I summon Jirai Gumo (2200/100) in Attack Mode.

"My Labyrinth Tank gains an additional 800 ATK and DEF points," said Dox. *Labyrinth Tank's stats rise to 4800* Jirai Gumo, destroy his Winguard! I call heads for Gumo's effect. Looks like it's heads. *Little Winguard is destroyed*

"According to our calculations, we're ahead in this duel," said Dox.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Para.

"Check this out!" said Joey as he draws his card. Yes! I play Monster Reborn to revive Little Winguard in Defense Mode. Jinzo, destroy his Jirai Gumo! *Jirai Gumo is destroyed and Para's lifepoints drop to 3800 and Labyrinth Tank's ATK drops to 4000* That ends my turn. (0)

"Back to me," said Yami. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"It's my move," said Dox. I place 1 card face down. Labyrinth Tank, destroy his Jinzo! *Jinzo is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 900* That ends my turn. (2)

"My turn, now," said Para. I summon another Jirai Gumo in Attack Mode. *Labyrinth Tank's ATK rises to 4800* Then, I switch Wall Shadow to Attack Mode. Jirai Gumo, attack his Winguard! I call heads again. Tails? How can that be? *Para's lifepoints drop to 1900 and Winguard is destroyed* Wall Shadow, attack Joey directly!

"Slow down there," said Joey. I activate Skull Dice, which divides your monster's ATK strength depending on what number I roll. A 2! Your monster loses half its strength! *Wall Shadow's ATK drops to 800 and Joey's lifepoints drop to 100*

"You're just delaying your demise," said Para. I set 1 card and end my turn. (1) *Wall Shadow's ATK returns to 1600*

"Let the party continue," said Joey. I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"Alright," said Yami as he drew his card. I play Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode.

"That's an illegal move!" said Para.

"You just broke one of the most basic rules," said Dox. You'll never defeat us!

**To be continued...**


	35. The Return of the Paradox Brothers Pt 3

The Return of the Paradox Brothers (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"My turn, now," said Para. I summon another Jirai Gumo in Attack Mode. *Labyrinth Tank's ATK rises to 4800* Then, I switch Wall Shadow to Attack Mode. Jirai Gumo, attack his Winguard! I call heads again. Tails? How can that be? *Para's lifepoints drop to 1900 and Winguard is destroyed* Wall Shadow, attack Joey directly!

"Slow down there," said Joey. I activate Skull Dice, which divides your monster's ATK strength depending on what number I roll. A 2! Your monster loses half its strength! *Wall Shadow's ATK drops to 800 and Joey's lifepoints drop to 100*

"You're just delaying your demise," said Para. I set 1 card and end my turn. (1) *Wall Shadow's ATK returns to 1600*

"Let the party continue," said Joey. I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"Alright," said Yami as he drew his card. I play Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Defense Mode.

"That's an illegal move!" said Para.

"You just broke one of the most basic rules," said Dox. You'll never defeat us!

"Swift Gaia can be summoned straight from my hand if he is the only card in my hand," said Yami. With that, I end my turn. (0)

"My turn," said Dox. I tribute my brother's Jirai Gumo and Wall Shadow to summon Kazajin (2400/2200) in Attack Mode. *Labyrinth Tank's ATK drops to 2400 then rises to 3200* I hope you don't mind that I tributed your monsters.

"Not at all, my brother, we now have a stronger monster out," said Para.

"Kazajin, destroy his Fierce Knight!" said Dox.

"You've activated Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Your monster can't attack.

"I play Remove Trap to destroy Spellbinding Circle," said Dox. *Spellbinding Circle is destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"I use my own Monster Reborn to revive Jirai Gumo in Attack Mode," said Para. *Labyrinth Tank's ATK rises to 4000* Then, I tribute your Labyrinth Tank and my Jirai Gumo to summon Sanga of Thunder (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Sanga of Thunder, attack Joey directly!

"Joey!" said Tristan, Tea`.

"My brother!" said Serenity.

"I activate Nutrient Z!" said Joey. Whenever I'm about to take 2000 or more damage to my lifepoints, I gain 4000 additional points. *Joey's LPs rises to 4100 then drops to 1500* (Note LPs is the abbreviation I'll use for lifepoints from now on.) I'm still in the game.

"Whew, that was close," said Tristan.

"Too close," said Tea`.

"I think that's enough for now, so, I end my turn," said Para. (0)

"I play Scapegoat," said Joey. This card allows me to summon 4 Goat Tokens (0/0 each) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"My turn," said Yami. _Big Shield Gardna will protect my LP for now._ I play Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"It's time for this duel to end," said Dox.

"You must draw the Gate Guardian!" said Para.

"Take a look brother," said Dox. *Para and Dox look at Dox's card and laugh*

"Oh no, they've drawn the Gate Guardian!" said Yami.

"I tribute Sanga of Thunder, Suijin and Kazajin to summon Gate Guardian (3750/3400) in Attack Mode," said Dox. *Labyrinth Tank's ATK drops to 1600 then rises to 2400* You two are finished!

**To be continued...**


	36. The Return of the Paradox Brothers Pt 4

The Return of the Paradox Brothers (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I use my own Monster Reborn to revive Jirai Gumo in Attack Mode," said Para. *Labyrinth Tank's ATK rises to 4000* Then, I tribute your Labyrinth Tank and my Jirai Gumo to summon Sanga of Thunder (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Sanga of Thunder, attack Joey directly!

"Joey!" said Tristan, Tea`.

"My brother!" said Serenity.

"I activate Nutrient Z!" said Joey. Whenever I'm about to take 2000 or more damage to my lifepoints, I gain 4000 additional points. *Joey's LPs rises to 4100 then drops to 1500* (Note LPs is the abbreviation I'll use for lifepoints from now on.) I'm still in the game.

"Whew, that was close," said Tristan.

"Too close," said Tea`.

"I think that's enough for now, so, I end my turn," said Para. (0)

"I play Scapegoat," said Joey. This card allows me to summon 4 Goat Tokens (0/0 each) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"My turn," said Yami. Big Shield Gardna will protect my LPs for now. I play Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"It's time for this duel to end," said Dox.

"You must draw the Gate Guardian!" said Para.

"Take a look brother," said Dox. *Para and Dox look at Dox's card and laugh*

"Oh no, they've drawn the Gate Guardian!" said Yami.

"I tribute Sanga of Thunder, Suijin and Kazajin to summon Gate Guardian (3750/3400) in Attack Mode," said Dox. *Labyrinth Tank's ATK drops to 1600 then rises to 2400* You two are finished! Gate Guardian, destroy his Big Shield Gardna! *Big Shield Gardna is destroyed* Labyrinth Tank, attack Yami directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 400* That shall end my turn. (0)

"Gate Guardian, attack one of the Scapegoat!" said Para as he draws his card. *A Goat Token is destroyed* This duel will come to a close next turn! I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"Come on, deck, Joey needs a winner..." thought Joey. I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards from my deck," said Joey. Then, I play Swords of Revealing Light, putting both your monsters at bay for 3 turns. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I play this," said Yami as he drew his card. _Excellent!_ Raigeki destroys all monsters on your sides of the field. (Note: Since this is a tag-team duel, all card effects can apply to both players unless otherwise stated.) *Gate Guardian, Labyrinth Tank, Wall Shadow and United We Stand are all destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"You will pay for destroying our Gate Guardian!" said Dox. I summon Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I reveal my face down card, Call of the Haunted, and I use it to bring back Sanga of Thunder in Attack Mode," said Para. That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Premature Burial and I use it to revive Little Winguard in Attack Mode," said Joey. Oh yeah and as a cost, I must pay 800 LPs. *Joey's LPs drop to 700* That ends my turn. (0)

"This duel is done!" said Yami. I activate Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards, and then discard 2 from my hand. I discard my Dark Magician and Buster Blader. Next, I play Pot of Greed. Now, I draw twice. Then, I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in Defense Mode. Then, I play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer, allowing me to add Buster Blader from my deck or Graveyard back to my hand. Each Spell Card I play gives Skilled Dark Magician another Spell Counter. That ends my turn. (0)

"Guardian of the Throne Room, destroy his Celtic Guard!" said Dox.

**To be continued...**


	37. The Return of the Paradox Brothers Pt 5

The Return of the Paradox Brothers (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I play Premature Burial and I use it to revive Little Winguard in Attack Mode," said Joey. Oh yeah and as a cost, I must pay 800 LPs. *Joey's LPs drop to 700* That ends my turn. (0)

"This duel is done!" said Yami. I activate Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards, and then discard 2 from my hand. I discard my Dark Magician and Buster Blader. Next, I play Pot of Greed. Now, I draw twice. Then, I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in Defense Mode. Then, I play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer, allowing me to add Buster Blader from my deck or Graveyard back to my hand. Each Spell Card any of us plays gives Skilled Dark Magician another Spell Counter. That ends my turn. (0)

"Guardian of the Throne Room, destroy his Celtic Guard!" said Dox. *Obnoxious Celtic Guard is destroyed* With that I end my turn. (1)

"I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards," said Para. *Another counter is added to Skilled Dark Magician* Then, I play Raigeki to destroy all of your pitiful monsters! *Skilled Dark Magician gets a final counter*

"I tribute Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Defense Mode," said Yami. If Skilled Dark Magician is tributed with 3 Spell Counters, then I get to Special Summon 1 Dark Magician from my deck, hand, or Graveyard to the field. I evaded your Raigeki's effect. *Joey's remaining tokens and Panther Warrior are destroyed*

"I must end my turn," said Para.

"That puts me back in the driver's seat," said Joey. I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Defense Mode. I'll let my partner finish you guys off. (0)

"I play Polymerization to tribute the Buster Blader in my hand and the Dark Magician on the field to summon Dark Paladin (2900/2400) in Attack Mode. Dark Paladin, destroy his Sanga of Thunder! *Sanga and Call of the Haunted are destroyed and Para's LPs drop to 1600* That ends my turn. (0)

"We must win!" said Para. Draw the card we need!

"Indeed!" said Dox. _Invigoration, not what I need._ Take your turn, brother! (2)

"I play Premature Burial," said Para. By paying 800 lifepoints, I can bring back 1 monster from my Graveyard and place it in Attack Mode. *Para's LPs drop to 800* I resurrect Sanga of Thunder. That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I use his special ability. I toss a coin and call heads or tails. If my guess is right, all of your monsters are destroyed. If I guess wrong, all of our monsters are destroyed and half of each of the destroyed monster's ATK points comes out of our LPs. Tails is my guess. Come on...let it be tails! Who's the man! It's tails! *Sanga of Thunder is destroyed*Next, I switch Rocket Warrior to Attack Mode. Rocket Warrior and Time Wizard, attack Dox's LPs! *Dox's LPs drop to 2000* That ends my turn. (0) You're out of luck, Dox, because my buddy here is gonna take you down!

"He's right," said Yami. Dark Paladin, direct attack! *Dox's lifepoints drop to 0* *Back in Kaiba Corp...*

"Mr. Kaiba, the virus has completed 50% of its uploading," said Roland. Who do you think would have caused this and why?

"That's what I'm going to find out," said Kaiba. *Kaiba types on his computer* *An image with Maximillion Pegasus appears* *Suddenly the screen goes blank* What's going on here?

"I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged," said Pegasus. I thought we'd have a rematch sound good?

"Fine, but if I win, you destroy the virus you uploaded onto my computer," said Kaiba.

**To be continued...**


	38. The Return of Toon World Part 1

The Return of Toon World (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I play Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I use his special ability. I toss a coin and call heads or tails. If my guess is right, all of your monsters are destroyed. If I guess wrong, all of our monsters are destroyed and half of each of the destroyed monster's ATK points comes out of our LPs. Tails is my guess. Come on...let it be tails! Who's the man! It's tails! *Sanga of Thunder is destroyed and Para's LPs drop to 0 while Dox's Guardian of the Throne Room is destroyed and his LPs drop to 3175* Next, I switch Rocket Warrior to Attack Mode. Rocket Warrior and Time Wizard, attack Dox's LPs! *Dox's LPs drop to 1175* That ends my turn. (0) You're out of luck, Dox, because my buddy here is gonna take you down!

"He's right," said Yami. Dark Paladin, direct attack! *Dox's lifepoints drop to 0* *Back in Kaiba Corp...*

"Mr. Kaiba, the virus has completed 50% of its uploading," said Roland. Who do you think would have caused this and why?

"That's what I'm going to find out," said Kaiba. *Kaiba types on his computer* *An image with Maximillion Pegasus appears* *Suddenly the screen goes blank* What's going on here?

"I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged," said Pegasus. I thought we'd have a rematch sound good?

"Fine, but if I win, you destroy the virus you uploaded onto my computer," said Kaiba.

"Let the show begin," said Pegasus. I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I play Tribute to the Doomed, allowing me to destroy 1 of your monsters at a cost of discarding 1 card from my hand. Say goodbye to your Gemini Elf! *Gemini Elf is destroyed* Vorse Raider, attack his LPs directly!

"I activate Toon Defense!" said Pegasus. If any monster on your side of the field attacks a level 4 Toon Monster on my side of the field, Toon Defense lets me redirect your attack to my LPs. *Pegasus' LPs still drop to 2100*

"That card is a continuous version of Absolute End, except that this card can only be used on level 4 Toon Monsters," said Kaiba. I end my turn by setting 1 card face down. (2)

"I summon Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus.

"Any idiot could realize that Toon Monsters can only be summoned when Toon World is active, Pegasus," said Kaiba.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions," said Pegasus. Toon Gemini Elf has a special ability that allows her to be summoned without the need for Toon World. Though she doesn't need Toon World to be summoned, she cannot attack the turn she is summoned like all the other Toon Monsters. I end my turn. (4)

"I sacrifice my Vorse Raider and Gemini Elf to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Toon Monster! *Pegasus' LPs drop to 1000* Make your move, Pegasus. (2)

"I activate Black Illusion Ritual, tributing my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and Red Archery Girl to summon Relinquished (0/0) in Attack Mode. Next, I use his special ability, letting me take control of one of your monsters and treating it as an Equipment Spell Card. Your Blue-Eyes is mine! *Relinquished's stats become (3000/2500)* Relinquished, attack Kaiba boy directly!

**To be continued...**


	39. The Return of Toon World Part 2

The Return of Toon World (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh...

"I summon Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus.

"Any idiot could realize that Toon Monsters can only be summoned when Toon World is active, Pegasus," said Kaiba.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions," said Pegasus. Toon Gemini Elf has a special ability that allows her to be summoned without the need for Toon World. Though she doesn't need Toon World to be summoned, she cannot attack the turn she is summoned like all the other Toon Monsters. I end my turn. (4)

"I sacrifice my Vorse Raider and Gemini Elf to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Toon Monster! *Pegasus' LPs drop to 1000* Make your move, Pegasus. (2)

"I activate Black Illusion Ritual, tributing my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and Red Archery Girl to summon Relinquished (0/0) in Attack Mode. Next, I use his special ability, letting me take control of one of your monsters and treating it as an Equipment Spell Card. Your Blue-Eyes is mine! *Relinquished's stats become (3000/2500)* Relinquished, attack Kaiba boy directly!

"I activate Dust Tornado!" said Kaiba. This card destroys 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. I use it to destroy my Blue-Eyes equipped to Relinquished!* Blue-Eyes is destroyed and Relinquished's stats return to (0/0)*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Pegasus. (1)

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back my White Dragon," said Kaiba.

"Ah, ah, Kaiba," said Pegasus. I activate Magic Jammer! This card negates any Spell Card that is activated for the price of discarding 1 card from my hand. *Monster Reborn is negated*

"Fine," said Kaiba. I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I use the effect of Relinquished to equip your monster to him," said Pegasus. *Relinquished's stats become (1900/1600)* Then, I summon Toon Alligator (800/1600) in Defense Mode. Toon Gemini Elf, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" said Kaiba. I destroy Relinquished! Ring of Destruction allows me to destroy 1 monster on the field and that monster's ATK points gets subtracted from our lifepoints. *Relinquished and Luster Dragon are destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 2100 while Pegasus' LPs drop to 200* *Kaiba's LPs then drop to 200 from the attack with Toon Gemini Elf* Make your move, Kaiba boy. (2)

"My move," said Kaiba. Stand back! I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. Then, I summon Lord of D. (1200/1100) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I play Toon Table of Contents, allowing me to add a monster with "Toon" in its name from my deck to my hand. I add Toon Masked Sorcerer to my hand. Then, I summon Ryu-Ran (2200/2600) in Attack Mode by tributing Toon Alligator and Toon Gemini Elf. Now my monster, destroy his Lord of D.!

"I activate Just Desserts, reducing your LPs by 500 of each monster you control," said Kaiba.** ***Pegasus' LPs drop to 0*

"Impressive, Kaiba, you beat me," said Pegasus. As you know, I'm a man of my word. Your virus is now destroyed. *Yugi and the gang spot Kaiba and Pegasus*

"It's Kaiba," said Yugi. What's going on? We've heard that your computer had a virus.

"Never mind," said Kaiba. The virus has been destroyed.

"Well, guess we're out of here," said Yugi. Come on guys. Where should we go now?

"Domino Museum, here we come!" said Joey.


End file.
